Ahsoka: Getting through my life
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: Ahsoka's life is crazy! If you dont believe me you gotta read. It starts out her telling her young life story then her living her 20 year old life, with her secret lover Anakin Skywalker. Hope you like it remember R&R!
1. Here's my story

**Hey this is my first Star Wars fanfic so..please dont be so hard with the comments (I usually do Kingdom Hearts fanfics) But anyway i dont own any of the characters and also thanks guys i love you and have fun reading this soo..Enjoy! Oh, RANDOMNESS oh my gosh i cant tell you how much i loved making this fanfic..or chapter i guess..But it's so much fun! So like i said please ENJOY!( :**

**

* * *

**

_Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano. When i was very young my father had died in the war and my mother was left with me. When i turned 15 i learned of a power called The Force, apparently my father knew how to use that power, stories that my mother told me was that he was a Jedi Master, and my mother told me i was very talented. I learned how to control it but when i came home from school one day, my mother was dead on the floor. I cried my eyes out and i was left on the streets because i couldnt pay the house rent. And where i come from it rains everyday so i got sick alot and alot of people treatend and hurt me. But one day it snowed. I was very shocked, but the snow pleased me. It lightly touched my cuts and bruises and i began to become numb. I couldnt feel any of my body parts and i was happy as the thought of me dieing filled my mind. But i was also scared. Then a guy came up to me. He intoduced himself. His name is Jedi Master Plo Koon. He took me to the Jedi Temple where a little green guy named Yoda told him what to do with me. I was assigned to 18 year old Anakin Skywalker. I admit he was very handsom and i still kinda think that after 5 years of training with him. Today is my first day on a mission._

"Are you ready snips?" Anakin asked me with a smirk.

"Yes master." I nodded as i put on my backpack and we jumped on a ship that was about to take off. We held on to the belts above us so we would't fall off. I looked at him with excitment. I was very happy to prove to my master how much i have improved from the first day he started training with me. My big blue eyes met his. He was so calm and he looked like he wasnt worried. So i tried to stay calm too. But the universe just had to prove me wrong. _BOOM!_ Our engen was shot and the whole ship started to fall. And i began to panic. I saw all of the men using thier jetpacks to fly off and i looked at my master. He was about to jump off but he saw me frozen in the corner.

"Ahsoka! C'mon!" He grabbed me by my waist and we jumped off. One of the men grabbed on to Anakin and he accidently let go of me.

"MASTER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and one of the troopers saw me falling to the floor. He quickly flew down and grabbed me.

"Thank you." I kindly said.

"You're welcome sir." He said as we flew up. I looked at my master with a pouty face.

"Sorry snips." He said with an akward chuckle. _BOOM!_ Another gun shot was sounded and one of the men began to fall. We all looked up and we saw one of the battle ship coming down. We thought it was one of our ships but we were wrong. General Grevious was standing there, giving an evil laugh as he held up a gun. And he was about to shoot me and the guy that was holding on to me. I reacted by taking out my lightsaber and redirecting the shot back to him.

"Ouch! You little pest!" He yelled I hit his arm and he held it as he took out two lightsabers. And he let go of his arm so with his two free hands he shot everyones' jetpack. We all fell to through the endless sky.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as he grabbed me. I looked around and the rest of the men.

"What about the troopers?" I asked.

"We have to beat the to the floor to save them." He said as he somehow made us go faster..and faster. The floor became clear and we landed.

"Use the force to help them!" He commanded as he stuck out his hands.

"Yes master!" I said as i did what i was told. I also stuck out my hands and we both closed our eyes. When we felt the other troopers hearts we stopped them causing them to freeze in the air. And we lowerd our hands and we gently set them on the floor.

"That you sir." They said. I nodded and we summond our lightsabers when we saw the Grevious though the force. He landed and he walked out to all of us. The troopers had out their guns out and we pointed our lightsabers to him.

"Grevious get out of here" Anakin said but he only laughed.

"Skywalker do you really think you can defeat me?" He said as he smirked.

"Oh..who's this pretty young lady?" Grevious asked as he pointed to me. When his cold evil eyes met mine i froze. He took one step to me and my master stood infront of me.

"If you lay on hand of her..i promise you i wont hesitate on killing you." Anakin bravely said. That instently made me feel safe.

"Well..you should try right now..lets see how that works out for you." He said as he took out four lightsabers.

"Don't mistake me or my master as a low life coward like you!" I said as i stepped up with Anakin.

"Oh..little missy, how about this..i'll kill your 'master' and i'll save you for me?" He said with a cold laugh. I ran to him with my lightsaber and two of them came at me. I dodged the first one and i blocked the second. Then a third one came from behind me, but my master protected me.

"Dont worry snips..i'll never let anything happen to you." I felt safe and powerful knowing he was by my side. My master took out one of his arms and the lightsaber fell with it. I saw and i took out one of his arms too. I managed to get it off but he got mad and he pushed me hard to the floor and i felt like i broke my leg. He was about to stab me by my master came and protected me.

"Thank you master.." I said.

"You're welcome snips." He said and veryone started to shoot at him and he retreated and he left.

"Sir are you okay?" The comander of the troops asked.

"Yeah..i think i broke my leg thought.." I said. Anakin came and carefuly picked me up.

"C'mon snips." He said with a smirk. We started to walk up a hill.

"So whats our mission?" I asked Anakin.

"We have to protect Padme from the droids." When he said her name his eyes sparkled. I got alittle jelous because they both secretly liked eachother.

"Oh..cool." I managed to get out. So we contiued to walk up the hill and we saw a big castle.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled as she ran out to hug him.

"Padme!" He said as he dropped me and he hugged her.

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain.

"Oh sorry snips." He said as he was about to pick me up.

"No!" I yelled. He looked at me confused and i crawled inside the castle. I heard Anakin and Padme chuckle but i didnt know what they were laughing at. I thought they laughed at me and that emotionaly hurt me. I crawled up the starts into a room that said "Healing Room"

"Hello, how may i help you?" A bot said as he went to me.

"Umm..i think i broke my leg." I said as i got up and it helped me walk to the bed.

"Well..okay but the healing process may take up to 2 days to heal." It said and i nodded.

"We'll begin tonight." It said and i nodded again. I layed in the bed with the blankets over me and a diffrent little robot came up to me.

"Beep beep" It said. I cafefuly studdied it and i realized it was a friend.

"Hey R-2!" I said. R-2 was a robot that Padme gave Anakin but he had to give it back because Master Yoda said to. And i looked up and i saw C-3PO

"Hello Ahsoka!" He said as he walked to me and hugged me.

"Hey i missed you guys." I said as i layed in the bed looking out the window..it was snowing. Then a vision of a memory came into my head. It was when i was a little girl. I was sitting on the side of the street and i hugged my legs and my knees pressed up against my chest. *I-it-its s-so c-c-cold* I thought as i looked at all of the happy families. Tears began to fall down my cheek and my eyes started to close. I was tierd, hungry, and i was cold. Then i felt something warm being placed on my sholders and it coverd my body and food was placed in my hand. I looked up and saw a weird looking man. "Thank you" I said as i began to eat the food. "Please come with me child." He said. He already had my trust so i followed him into a ship and he took me to the Jedi Temple. "Great force is with her. Master Skywalker will train her until force is under control." A little green man said and i turned around and i saw a handsom guy. Standing there and smiling at me. "Hello Ahsoka, i'm Anakin Skywalker." He said as he shook my hand. Then the memory faded away and i was sad for some reasson.

"Y'know..i've never seen a place this cold..nor a place this..how can i say it? Creepy..i mean when its warm..its a beautiful place..but.." I looked down at my gloves.

"Yes i know..where is Anakin?" He asked. I shurgged.

"Well..he's your master, should he be with you?" I nodded.

"He's with Padme isn't he?" I nodded again. He already knew i liked him.

"Oh..well me and R-2 need to be leaving..we are of assistances down stairs..I'll see you later." He said as he waved and left. I was left alone in the room looking out the window. _Knock! Knock!_ Someone was knocking on the cold, and hard metal door. I looked at it.

"Come in." I said. And Anakin walked in. Just the person i "wanted" to see. To make me more sad and mad.

"What was with you back there snips?" He asked as he pulled a chair near me. His brown hair was filled with snow and his skin was turning a tad bit of light blue because he was cold from being outside. Instead of answering him. I looked at him as he talked to me but when he was done i looked out the window again.

"C'mon talk to me.." He said as he touched my arm. The coldness locked on my arm and i hit it off.

"What did i do to you?" He said alittle annoyed that i wasnt answering him.

"I think you should just leave.." I said as i looked down slowly.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what i did." Just as he said that the robot came in and it had bottles.

"Im sorry Master Jedi you need to leave." It said and he looked at me. I made a 'im right now leave' face and he got up and left.

"Is this gonna be painful?" I mumbled.

"Maybe alittle.." It said I swallowed loudly and i felt that my master had his ear to the door. I sighed then i nodded.

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain. It had put drops of liquid on me and it burned like crazy, each one felt like acid on my skin. I couldnt stand the pain. But it made me sleepy and within a few seconds i was sleep, while it performed the healing section.

* * *

**~Anakins POV~**

I heard her scream in pain. Each scream was a bullet going through my heart. I hope after this i won't have to hear that again. Then it stopped. I know she didnt die..i mean its just a simple broken leg not a life threating thing y'know. But when it stopped i heard foot steps and i quickly hid behind a wall. It was two people in black coats with hoods over their faces and they walked and baged on the door. Then the bot answered it.

"Make sure she gets this..it will, put an end to her." The taller guy said. My eyes widend and my heart raced as he said that. When i heard the door close and i saw the guys leave i knocked on the door. And the bot answerd.

"May i see her?" I asked. It nodded and we walked in. I saw her peacefuly asleep on the bed. I smiled because of the way she looked. She was beautiful. With the moon light reflecting off her skin and her hands were intertwined and they were resting on her tummy. *It will put an end to her.* I reminded myself. I saw the bottle hidden on the counter.

"Umm..i'll watch her tonight..if anything goes wrong i'll call you." I said and the bot nodded and left. I walked over to the bottle and i read the _warning_ "Keep away from contact with skin, may cause poisning or worse, death." I walked to the window and i opened it and threw it out. Then i looked at Ahsoka. I went up to her and brushed her cheek.

"I'll protect you with my life snips." I mumbled. So that night i stayed there, watching over Ahsoka, making sure no harm was done to her, and there was three knocks at the door and Padme opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She walked up to me as she looked at Ahsoka.

"I heard you were up here and i wanted to see you." She said as she sat in my lap.

"Whats wrong?" I asked and she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker." She said and my heart skipped a beat when she said that. I closed my eyes to see her say that over and over again, but then i felt a slight pressure on my lips and when i opened my eyes and i saw Padme kissing me. I ran my hand up and down her back and her hands were on my cheeks.

"Well..im tierd im gonna go to sleep..wanna come?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Not tonight...i have to watch her." I said looking at Ahsoka.

"Okay..goodnight." She said as she kissed me again.

"Goodnight." I said as she left the room. *Wow..best night of my life...but who's out to get Ahsoka? Why would someone wanna kill her?* I thought. Then i just shook it out of my head. I just watched her sleep the rest of the night. Nothing happened..except she woke up and she was mad again.

* * *

**Hey! This is my first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it soo far. And let me know whatcha guys think, but please be nice with the comments because yeah..this is my first story on Star Wars. Thank you guys i love you and have a great time reading fanfics!( : **

**P.S.**

**Dont have that much fun..well you know what go ahead..no one can have more fun on here than me!( ; Thats just like my other thing. No one is as gofy as ME! Yeah thats right! I own that name! haha( :**


	2. My mission failed

**Hello guys..guess what? This is the next chapter of my fanfic! Haha but First, i wanna thank you guys for reviewing and making them nice. After all this is my first fanfic of a Star Wars story. So again thank you and i love you guys! You're amazing and so are all my readers..so thanks and i hope you Enjoy this chapter of Ahsoka: Getting Through My Life!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning..

I opened my eyes, slowly as i heard footsteps walking on the floor. It was Anakin, and i was still mad at him for dropping me on the floor for Padme, and for laughing at me when i had to crawl to the Healing Room. But he was being to ignorant for not understanding why i'm mad. He started to walk to me, and i noticed his eyes were drowzy.

"Goodmorning Ahsoka..how did you sleep?" He smiled when he saw me looking into his eyes.

"G-good master.." I answered with a dry voice.

"Why do you look so tierd?" I asked. He looked at me and he shook his head.

"I couldnt get any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about if you were okay or not." He said. That kinda warmed me. It was nice to know he cares so much about me that he couldnt sleep. "Oh im sorry master..its my fault." I looked down slowly. His somehow warm glove held my chin and it lifted it up so that my eyes met his gaze. He smiled and he shook it off.

"Its alright snips. Its not your fault..i mean i was too worried about you. I just need to learn how to stay calm in a situation when its you getting hurt. Thats all.." His hand slowly moved off my chin while he spoke. I tilted my head. I honestly felt kinda bad for him. He was tierd and sad all because of me.

"Well y'know...master i'm not hurt and its day time which means the troopers are on duty so i'll be safe..why dont you go to your room and sleep..if anything happends the troops will get me and contact you." I said with a smile. He smiled back and he nodded and he opened the metal door. It kinda seemed hard for him to leave me alone with something on his mind so i wanted to make him smile.

"So master.." He stopped when i spoke.

"Would you like it if get hurt more offten so you can get use to it." I said and he turned around and smirked. I smiled.

"Nah, i'll take it like a man next time." He said. Then he left. *He cares so much about me..I think something else happend. I know i heard Padme's voice in here last night* I thought as i layed on the bed as i looked at the roof. I closed my eyes and another memory came into my head.

_Ahsoka!" My mother yelled. I was about 11 years old. So i got out of bed and i walk to my mother._

_"Yes ma'am?" I answerd. She looked at me with her heartwarming smiles. I loved her so much and she loved me too. She was the nicest and beautifulest person in the world._

_"Would you like to go shoping with me?" She asked. I nodded and we walked out the door. We started to walk to the store and we saw so many beautiful things. Necklaces, charm bracelets, headbands, and more._

_"Wow.." I mumbled as we walked across all of the stuff. But one thing caught my eye._

_"This is beautiful.." I said as i was holding a charm necklace. It had a crescent moon with a star connecting the tips of the moon. _

_"Do you want it Ahsoka?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and she went into the store while i waited outside. A few seconds later she walked back out with it in her hand. I jumped up with joy._

_"Oh thank you mother!" I yelled as she put it on me. I touched it and i adored it. She kissed my head and i hugged her..._

I touched the necklace.

"Mom.." I mummbled. Then C-3PO walked in with breakfast in his robotic hands. And Anakin, Padme, and R-2 followed from behind him.

"Here you go Ahsoka...eggs with toast..and milk." He said as he set the tray of food on my lap.

"Thank you." I said as i kissed his cheek. It was cold and hard.

"So Ahsoka how are you feeling today?" Padme asked me. I smiled.

"Alot better thank you.." i said as i began to eat the eggs. Everyone watched me eat but i saw them shooting glances at eachother and they were mouthing something. I raised my eyebrow and i looked at R-2.

"Should we tell her?.." I heard Padme ask in a low voice.

"Tell me what?" I asked as i tilted my head. Padme looked at Anakin and he looked at C-3PO.

"If you dont tell me im gonna be pretty mad." I said and Anakin looked at me. He nodded and he looked at Padme.

"She's my padawan..she hasthe rights to know.." Anakin and Padme walked up to me. I drank my milk and Anakin began to talk.

"Me..and Padme are together.." I spit out the milk and it landed all on Padme.

"Oh my im sorry my lady." I said. I was so embarrassed and my face started to get hot.

"Its alright Ahsoka..just as long as you're feeling better." Padme said with a smile. Then the robot walked in.

"Hello Ahsoka how are you feeling today?" It asked me. I looked at Anakin and his eyebrows lowed as he carefully studied it. I looked back at the robot and i smiled.

"Very good thank you." I said. It walked to the counter and it was shocked when it couldnt find what it was looking for. It began to move alot of stuff and it got mad. Then..it just gave up. It started to walk out the door.

"Is everything fine?" I asked but it ran out the room. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ Gunshots were being fired back and forward and the commander ran in.

"Sir, an invader is attacking!" He yelled and Anakin used the force to close and lock the door.

"Whats going on?" Padme asked.

"Last night, some guys were here..they gave that robot posion to put on Ahsoka and now they are here to try to kill her themselves." Anakin said. Everyone looked at me and i tried to get up from the bed. I looked at Anakin.

"Well..master, they want me right? Well lets go show them what they are dealing with!" I said bravely but my leg messed me up. C-3PO ran to the counter and he looked at all the bottles. "What are you tring to do?" Anakin yelled as he helped me back on the bed.

"Well..i am gonna perform the healing process myself" He said. "Here it is!" He said as he grabbed a bottle and walked back to me. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Someone was knocking at the door.

"Since you messed up our plan to kill her using the poison, i guess i'll just have to do it myself." A mysterious voice said from behind the door. Anakin took out his lightsaber and he ran to the door. C-3PO started to put the stuff on my leg and just as he finished putting 5 drops the door flew opened. Behind it was a guy with a big brown hat, he had a blue colored face, red eyes, and he had tubes coming out of his cheeks and it connected somewhere behind his back. He smirked when he saw me, hurt and hidding in the corner. He started to walk to me and my master tried to stop him but two big droids stoped him.

"Hello Ahsoka..how are you?" He asked. His voice was low and creepy. Padme stepped up with a gun in her hand.

"Stay back!" She yelled. He just laughed, and within a second he had a gun out and he shut the gun in Padme's hand and it fell to the floor. He continued to walk and Padme tried to fight him but he just pushed her to the floor.

"PADME!" Anakin yelled.

"(Beep Beep) Troops come in! We have an emergancy in the Healing Room!" Ahsoka yelled into her glove.

"Got it sir!" Another voice said.

"Ha! do you really think they could stop me? You ignorant child! You remind me so much of you weak father!" He said with a cold laugh. Then 20 troopers ran in with guns in their hands. He turned around and he began to shoot at all of them.

"C'mon C-3PO hurry.." I whispered.

"Done.." He whispered back. I waited for him to kill all of the troopers. When the time came and he was done he turned back to me.

"That plan didnt work." He said with a smirk.

"No, but it was buying me time and dont talk about my dad like that!." I said as i jumped up and tried to hit him with my lightsaber. We threw attacks back and forwad until i cut his arm.

"Ouch!..i'll be back..this is just the start, and the easiest.." He said as he broke the glass window and he jumped out. I ran to the droids that were holding my master and i killed them.

"Are you ok-" He cut me off.

"PADME!" He yelled as he ran to her. I turned around and he was cuddling her in his arms.

"Im fine Anakin." She said with a giggle. I just watched and the rest of the living troopers were coming. Padme and Anakin got up and waited for them to come in.

"Are you okay sir?" They asked.

"Im just f-" I cut off my master.

"Im good thanks." I said as i started to walk out the door and i walked to the balcony and i watched the snow fall to the floor. It was kinda beautiful. Then Anakin walked outside with me..alone.

"Hey snips, thanks for saving me back there." He said. I turned around to face him.

"Uh..yeah, no problem." I said then i turned back around and Anakin walked next to me.

"So..how about this? After this mission is over, we'll go do something together..like old times." He said as he looked at me.

"Really master? How long ago was that? 3 years ago?" I asked. My head went down and i closed me eyes. I heard him chuckle and without looking up i asked him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well..its just so weird..it feels like i've known you for only 3 weeks." He said.

"Gee thanks master..that doesnt make me feel like i've never been close to you or anything. Nah that makes me feel just wonderful!" I said. He rapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Even though it was cold outside, being in his arms made me feel so warm.

"I'm not tring to say that, what i ment to say was that i still have that 'i wanna protect this girl with my life' feeling still...after all these years." He said. I opened my eyes.

"You would really protect me even if it cost your life?" I asked as i pulled out of his hug. He nodded his head.

"Yes, i always will." He said with a smile. I smiled too and a few mintues later Padme came and kissed Anakin.

"I just found out you have to be leaving." She said. I was very excited to go home and spend more time with my master.

"Oh..wow.." He said as he kissed her then a war ship came and Jedi Master Plo Koon was on it.

"Master!" I yelled as i ran as fast as i could to him.

"Hello Ahsoka." He said. Anakin walked to the war ship and it started to leave. The whole way me and Master Plo Koon were getting to know eachother more. But Anakin didnt say a word until we reached the Jedi temple.

"Ahsoka..you have failed your part of mission yes?" Yoda asked. I looked down.

"Yes Master Yoda.." I said.

"Lower ranking mission will be you next." He said.

"What? She saved me and Senator Amidala! So if she gets a lower ranking mission so will I! " Anakin yelled.

"Calm down Anakin." Obi-wan said. He listened to his master and he calmed down.

"She will get lower ranked mission and you have 3 days off." Yoda said and i agreed which made Anakin calm.

"Okay..thank you Master Yoda." I said as we walked out.

* * *

**Hey! So what did you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Whatcha think? Well, whatever you do think let me know. Thank you everyone of my readers(That is you) And i love my readers(Again..that is you!) Love ya guys! Thanks!**


	3. Thank you Anakin and Isaiah

**Hey! Thanks again guys for reviewing! I love you guys so much! This is chapter 3 of Ahsoka: Getting Through My Life! YAY! Arent you as excited as me? So anyway i really hope you Enjoy this as the rest of the chapters and i hope you have so much fun reading this as i had so much fun making it! Thank you and i love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

The next day is my lower ranking mission because the last one i didnt do it correctly. So it started with me waking up..

I yawned as i got up and streched my arms out just like anyother normal day. I opened my eyes and i saw everything perfect and neat in my room. My dresser, my t.v., my closet, my lamp, my master, and..wait..my master? Why was he sitting on my wooden chair?

"Master what are you doing here?" I asked. I was shocked, he had came into my room and watched me sleep for who knows how long. He put a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Ahsoka..c'mon we're gonna go do something." He said. I heard a little noise as he got up with a smile. I got up too with a warm smile but that faded into a frown. I had remembered my mission that i had to do because of my failure in Naboo. But that night i realized, when my master droped me for Padme that did more damage to my leg. So in a way, its kinda Padme's fault.

"But i have my mission..speaking of that i have to check what it is." I said as i walked to the door. I reached my hand out to the green button to let the door open, but Anakin grabbed my hand. I looked at him alittle shocked and i was blushing because thats the first time he grabbed my hand without having to save me.

"C'mon snips, just forget about it." He said. I shook my head. He looked at me confused and i chuckled alittle at his face. _PRICELESS!_

"Master, if i wanna be a great Jedi Master like you..i have to start off small..anyway, it will give you a day to relax, who knows..you have 3 days off..maybe you can see a pretty senator from Naboo.." I said with a upside down from. I really hated saying that.

"Who?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Senator Amidala.." I said that really didnt make me feel better on top of them being together, but i really cared about him, enough to make myself suffer. He shrugged.

"C'mon Master..please, i'll be okay and so will you. Its just a simple mission." I said.

"But we were gonna have a fun day together." He said with a frown. I was pleased that he really wanted to spend some time with me. But i knew i had to put safety infront of fun. I was getting sad because of his frown. My heart raced and it started to empty. I knew i had to stop it before tears ran down my face. So I looked at him and i put my hand on his sholder.

"Maybe another day?" I said as i pushed the green button and the door slid open. I looked back at him and smiled. He smiled too, but it looked like an upside down frown. I walked out and i walked to the mission room.

* * *

"Ahsoka..Ahsoka..Ahsoka.." I mumbled as i slid my finger down the list of A's. I couldnt find my name and i was getting mad. *It shouldnt take me this long to find my name!-" I thought then i saw my name.

"Oh here it is underneath..Anakin Skywalker.." I mumbled his name. I really didnt wanna think about him because it would make me wanna forget the mission and leave with him. So i shook his name out of my head and read what my misssion of the day was.

_Ahsoka Tano: Watch the library, the new librarian, Ms. Combine, said there have been weird people wandering around there lately._

"A 2star ranking mission?" I whispered to myself. I started to walk to the library and i noticed a boy about the age of 21. He had black hair, with blue eyes, he was about Anakin's height, and he wore a black longsleved shirt with black long gloves. One of themt held his communicater, with black jeans, and black shoes. But he caught my eye and he made my heart go crazy just like how Anakin does. Honestly he was very handsom..like Anakin. I watched his everymove as i walked across the hall to the library, and he looked at me and smiled and i blushed. He chuckled and i walked faster to the library.

"Ms...Combine?" I yelled as i walked in. Ever since the old librarian left the library has been dark, messy, and creepy. I walked to the tall book shelfs and i placed my hand on a book that said _The Beginings Of Love_.

"Oh my gosh, why would i run into this book?" I asked my self.

"Im not sure, are you looking for Ms. Combine too?" A voice from behind me said. I jumped and took out my lightsaber as i saw who it was. It was the guy in black i saw ealier.

"Wow..c'mon i just met you, you dont have to kill me.." He said with his hands in the air as he softly laughed. I felt my face get hot and i put down my lightsaber.

"Oh im sorry..its just i was sent here on a mission and it said strange people have been walking in here." I said as i put my lightsaber away. He smiled at me.

"Wow your this low on ranking?" he asked. I shook my head and giggled.

"I failed my last mission with my master, Anakin Skywalker. And master Yoda assigned me this mission." I said. His jaw dropped.

"Your master i-is..Anakin Skywalker?" He asked excitedly. I nodded.

"You dont know how much i love that guy..not in the gay way but, y'know right?" He asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Im Isaiah..and you are?" He asked as he put out his hand.

"Ahsoka..Ahsoka Tano." I said with a smile and i shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ahsoka..and me too. I failed my last mission and i got a really low ranking mission." He said.

"Oh..well we can do this together..if you want." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure why not?" He asked. I smiled and we contiued to walk around the creepy room. I heard a faint noise that sounded like a million diffrent screams..i was trebling when i saw a door..filled with darkness.

"C'mon Ahsoka." He said. I shook my head.

"A-are you sure? What i-if its not safe?"I asked.

"Well, were both very good with a lightsaber..we'd probably be able to handle it." He said. I was confused, he'd never seen me fight and he thinks im good with the lightsaber.

"How would you know if im good with the lightsaber?" I asked.

"Well..1st of all, a person that had no skill with the lightsaber wouldnt have summond it when they got startled. They would have screamed their lungs out. 2st, there have been rumors that Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker had a padawan and they said he or she was very good." He said. But the words didnt correctly go through my mind. I still was scared. I couldnt take one step forward. But he reached his hand out to me and smiled. I got that through my mind and i got enough corage to slowly grabbed on to his hand. Suddenly i felt safe and we walked through the room. He took out his blue lightsaber and used that as light. We walked around the room but we didnt find her. Then we bumbed into something. It was a big, cold, and hard door. It had four carved in circles and it looked like something was suppost to be placed into it. I let go of Isaiahs hand and touched the door. _POW!_ Something hit the floor hard and it made me jump. We looked back and we saw alot of droids coming towards us. I summond my lightsaber and i ran to Isaiah.

"We won't be able to take them all." Isaiah said. I looked at him then i looked at my glove and pushed a button.

"(Beep Beep) Master come in!" I yelled and Anakin talked back.

"What is it snips?" He asked. I heard Master Obi-wan in the background. Isaiah looked like he was gonna die after hearing Anakins voice.

"I need help! Go to the library and AHHH!" The droids had came at us with the same blue guy from yesterday behind them.

"AHSOKA! AHSOKA! ARE YOU OKAY?" My master yelled back but i was too busy tring to fight back the droids.

**~Anakins POV~**

I knew Ahsoka needed help right away. I was in the middle of a Jedi council meeeting but i got up and ran to the library. *I hope she's still alive.* I thought as my speed was incressing. I ran into the library and i looked around. I couldnt see her.

"AHSOKA!" I yelled. No answer. I ran around then i heard things clashing and banging and stuff began to brake. I ran into the room and i saw her. Alive, but barely. She was fighting off droids and i saw someone else fighting next to her. *Whos that?* I thought. But before i could answer myself Ahsoka collapsed. I ran to her and i fough off all of the droids. I looked at Ahsoka. I was scared because i thought she was dead. I used the force to push all the droids back and they were all killed. Then they got back up somehow and started to attack again.

"No.." I mumbled. Then i heard a familair cold laugh and all of the droids stopped. That bounty hunter jumped infront of all of them.

"You could save yourself and this whole place if you just give me the girl. After that we'll leave and we'll also leave this place in peace." He said. My hand closed and tightend into fists and anger raced through my heart. I wasnt gonna let this guy have Ahsoka no matter how hard he tried.

"You'll never get her!" I yelled.

"Oh well..your choice." He said. The droids started to come again. I looked at the boy next to me. He looked like he was gonna collapse too.

"C'mon..on three we're gonna run and lock the door." I whispered and he nodded. I grabbed Ahsoka.

"Okay you win...just stop the droids and i'll hand her to you." I said. And they stopped and me and the younger boy walked to the bounty hunter that was near the door.

"1-.." I said as we were half way to him.

"2-.."He said when we were a few feet away from him. When we got to him we both yelled.

"3!" I used the force to push him out of the way and we ran out and closed and locked the door. I looked at Ahsoka. She looked like her body was about to give up fighting...to stay alive.

"C'mon..she cant do this forever." I said as we ran to the medical room.

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

I had my eyes closed but..i heard a faint sound..something...like..a..beeping sound. It was repeating itself and somehow..my body had the strength to help me stay alive. I opened my eyes and i saw Master Plo Koon, Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Isaiah.

"She's opening her eyes!" I heard Obi-Wan said with joy. I blinked a few times and i saw i was in the hospital. Everyone but Master Yoda had tears of joy in their eyes. I smiled and i saw that Isaiah was on the right of me. I looked at everyone and i stopped at Isaiah.

"Its alright everyone im fine." I said as i placed my hand on his cheek. He touched my hand and i saw out of the corner of my eye, my master getting alittle jelous. By that i mean he was making a face at my actions.

"The padawan is fine..return to the Jedi Temple we must." Yoda said and everyone but Anakin and Isaiah left. I looked at the two and they looked at me. I was happy that they saved me, but i wasnt sure who saved me.

"So..what happened when i passed out?" I asked. Then Isaiah and Anakin took turns telling me parts of the story. They said how my master came and helped Isaiah and they tricked the bounty hunter and they ran away and brought me here.

"So..Master..you saved me?" I asked. He walked to the left of me and nodded. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blushed and i layed back down.

"So..who is that guy and what does he want with me?" I asked. Isaiah shrugged and Anakin started to speek.

"Cad Bane..he killed both your mother and father..and from what i heard your father told him 'my daughter Ahsoka, will be a threat on you when she gets older. She will be a Jedi Master and she will kill both you and all of the darkness in the world.' " I looked down and tears stained my cheeks.

"That monster..but..what if..he gets me..and kills me too?..i wont be able to do those things my father said i would be able to do..plus i wouldnt see you guys." i said. They both put a hand on my sholder.

"As long as im alive i promise you..you wont die..i'll always be there to save you." Anakin said.

"Yeah same here Ahsoka..i wont let anything happen to you on my life." Isaiah said. I smiled and i got out of the bed.

"Im fine..i should get back to my mission.." I said as i limped to the door.

"How about me and Isaiah go look for Ms. Combine, and you rest tonight.." Anakin said and i nodded. I hugged them both like it was my last time and i walked to my room and i layed on my bed and closed my eyes and thought about the meeting of my father and Bane. Although I never knew how my father looked like nor sounded like, I heard his voice and saw his image. I was so happy to know how my father looked and sounded like. I couldnt fall sleep. So i crossed my arms behind my head and there was a knock at the door. I looked up and i thought it was Isaiah so i used the force to push the green button..But i was so wrong. It was Padme.

* * *

**Hey i just finished this chapter! YAY! Finally, i read this over like 10 times just to get it right. Let me know if you think i did it right. I fixed spelling and grammer mistakes. And i made sure that if it was a real cartoon episode..would the characters really act like that? Well..anyway thank you guys for the nice reviews. I love you and always remember to R&R! Thanks( : **


	4. An Amazing Night

**Hey this is my next chapter of my story! I hope you all like it! And a big thanks for Zombie Slayer25 and Jedipadawan123! They have been reviewing since the begining! Thanks guys! I love ya! So i hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!( : **

**

* * *

**

"Hello Ahsoka." Padme said as she slowly walked to my bed. I watched her, and i understood why Anakin would love her..I mean honestly she's beautiful, and she has a great personality (Even though i envy her personality and beauty) And, she's important to the republic and everyone. And im just..a sidekick, or padawan to a peacekeeper..a Jedi..Anakin..My secret love. When Padme sat down on my bed i suddenly felt very sad.

"How are you?" She asked with a very thin, and low voice. I shrugged.

"Im not so sure..i mean, my master-" Padme had cut me off.

"Ahsoka...i am your friend, not one of the Jedi. You can call him Anakin." She said with a heartwarming smile, just like my mother.

"Well..Anakin, had told me something about my father..he said something about my father having so much expectations for me..and the first part of it has came true but i had to work so hard for it..and now-" I mummbled the last part. "Im not so sure if im able to do all those things and if i dont...i wouldnt be able to prove myself and i wouldnt be able to show Anakin how much i've learned." I slowly looked down as i spoke. My heart felt like i knew i could do it..but I honestly felt like i was impossible. I was ahsamed of myself because i felt like if i wasnt able to do it i would fail Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Rex, Padme and worst of all..I felt like i was gonna fail Anakin. But i felt a warm,small, and soft hand resting on my sholder. I got out of my thoughts and i saw Padme with one of her caring faces.

"Ahsoka hunny..you already proven yourself, well to your master anyway..when ever i am with him he always goes on about you. He always says how proud he is of you, and how much you've grown and he got to watch you...and he said you remind him of himself." Padme said with a smile. I felt kinda better and i realized, Padme isn't that much of a bad girl.

"Well..that might be a problem.." I mummbled. Padme looked at me. She couldnt see me smiling because i still had my head down.

"Hmm? Why?" She asked.

"Reminding my mast- Anakin of himself..thats not a complement..its kinda horrible.." I said. I heard Padme giggle at my comment. I felt like, with her i was able to get anything off my chest. I knew i would never forget this talk because it seemed like our first. And i started to get tierd. But again the universe had to prove me wrong again.._Knock! Knock! Knock!_ I used the force to open the door and Anakin and Isaiah walked in.

"Annie!" Padme yelled as she got up and ran to him.

"Hey Padme." He said as he rapped his arms around her waist. And she rapped her arms around his neck. And Anakin gently and softy kissed her head.

"Hey what happened?" I asked as i got out of my bed. Anakin and Padme ingored me as if i didnt say anything at all *Oh yeah..thats the reasson i dont like her..* I reminded myself. Then i looked at Isaiah. He lightly chuckled and he began to update me on what was going on.

"Well..we found Ms. Combine, but she said we'll have to work all night." He said i nodded and me and him walked out the door. *She never said that. She said they can begin at night or tomorow..and he chose tomorow..* Anakin thought. He was right, but Isaiah changed his mind. He knew Ahsoka was tierd but to him she was beautiful, and she was a sweetheart. To him she was an angel from heaven and her smile made him happy and he would climb over thousands of moutians just to see it, and her laugh would heal all of his wounds from his long journey to see her smile.

"So..would you mind if i took a nap?" I asked. Isaiah smirked. He thought he would enjoy seeing me sleep.

"Nah, its cool..i guess i'll take the night shift." He said as he rapped an arm around me. It wasnt until a few seconds, he had realized what he did. He looked at me and he saw i didnt react so he didnt move his arm. Its because i took it diffrently, i thought he just did that so i would understand that he didnt mind if i fell asleep. So we walked to the library and we saw Ms. Combine at the front desk, writing on a small peice of paper.

"Hello.." I said with a thick, and dry voice. I was too sleepy.

"Hello Ahsoka." I was shocked she knew my name. Me and Isaiah walked to the back and we saw one chair. We both looked at it.

"Go head..sit down." He said and i shook my head. I knew his knees were about to give in and i didnt want him to sit on the floor.

"I could sit on your lap." I said. I didnt realize how weird that sounded until he deeply breathed in.

"Well-that or i sit on the floor." I said as red raced across my face. Isaiah tried to find his voice but he couldnt so he just sat down. I also sat down but on his lap. We both blushed and i tried to ignore that.

"Thanks." I said softly as i rapped my arms around him and i layed my head on his sholders. I didnt mean for it to be akward or anything i was just so tierd. I closed my eyes and in a matter of seconds i was asleep.

* * *

**~Isaiah's POV~**

I watched the beautiful girl in my lap fall asleep. It was so amazing and she was so amazing. I watched her and i tried not to make any sudden movements because i didnt want to wake her. And i didnt want to do any inappropriate things to her while she slept but, something inside me, i dont know if it was my feelings for her, made me rap my arms around her and cuddle her. *No! Dont do anything to her!* I reminded myself but i couldnt help it. She was just to beautiful. Everything about her made me go insane for her...I wonder if Anakin ever has these feelings for her, i mean, they are always together and i dont understand how he can't see her true beauty, her unique smile, her live saving laughter, and her sweet personality. I honestly think he was a fool for not reconizing these things about his padawan. But i knew that if he didnt want her then i could have her, all to myself. I know its kinda selfish but hey, what can a guy do? When it comes to love their defenseless. But i looked down and smiled. Her light breathing had slown down, her arms stayed around my neck, and she was smiling. So that whole night there wasnt any harm, no noises, and nobody else but me and her.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

I walked to my room as Padme's hand rested in mine. I was happy, but the only thing that botherd me was Isaiah and Ahsoka. He said he wanted to do it in the morning but when we found Ahsoka, all better he wanted to do it at night.

"Ani. Are you okay? You look like something is on your mind." Padme's sweet voice said. I looked at her and her kind smile was on her face.

"Nothing to worry about Padme." I said with my regular voice. She smiled and nodded and we walked into my room. We walked over to the bed and i layed down and she layed on top of me and we started to kiss. But it became more passionate and she started to take off her sweater. I looked at her.

"Padme are you sure about this?" I asked. I didnt want to do anything to her without her permission. She nodded and she started to kiss me again. She pulled off my shirt and she started to nibble on my neck. Honestly i loved when she did that, but Isaiah and Ahsoka were still on my mind. I dont know why. She went back to my lips and she started to take off her and my clothes until nothing was left. We spent the whole night proveing how much we loved eachother.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

My dream started out very good. It was first day training with my master. I was getting mad because i was never able to take him down. So i tightend my grip on my lightsaber and i went at him with everything i had. But he looked like it wasnt much. He faught me with one had and and he hit the lightsaber out of my hand and pinned me to the floor.

"Hey Ahsoka..are you ticklish?" He asked. I nodded not knowing what he was talking about. Then i realized, i was still underneath him and he could do anything as he held me down with one hand. He started to tickle me.

"Ahah! Master please stop!" I said with laughter. He only chuckled and tickled me more. He always knew how to make me smile even in the most difficult situations. And thats one of the things that i love about him. Then a week passed and i was better although no one realized it.

"Today Ahsoka you'll be training with Rex." He said as a clone trooper walked in. I introduced myself and he did the same. He took out his blaster and he started to shoot at me but i stopped them with my lightsaber. But i had missed one and that caused me to drop my lightsaber and i was repeativly hit with blasters. I fell down to my knees and i was hit again. I layed on the floor as dark red blood started to soak my shirt and a puddle of blood was infront of me. * This can't be happening..its just a dream.* I told myself but it felt so real. Then i started to feel my life fadding away. Slowly, and slowly until...-

I jolted up from my strange dream and i saw that i was in Isaiah's arms. Safe, not dead, not being hit by blasters, but very sleepy. I looked around to check my surroundings and i was still at the library. I checked the time and it was 4:00 a.m. I closed my eyes but i didnt fall asleep, i just rested my body and my eyes were no use to me at the time. So i rested them too and sooner than later i fell asleep.

* * *

**~Padme's POV~**

Anakin was showing me how much he loved me that night. He ran his hand up my thigh, and I made a little noise because of how good it felt. I knew after that he was gonna be all mine. And thats super good because then Ahsoka wont try to make any moves and i will be better than her. I will have the best boyfriend, or husband, and i will be the most amazing senator, and i will be the most beautifulest. I know that for a fact. So i had the best night, the best boyfriend, and the best revenge for that thing flirting with thank god for Isaiah to come. Who knows maybe she will like him and leave my ani alone! So i enjoyed that night like it was the last and i forgot about Ahoksa and focused on Ani. My ani who i didnt want to share with anyone else..Which i was still able to tell he had something on his mind.

* * *

_So that night diffrent things went on..Ahsoka slept on Isaiah's lap and he adored her as she slept but she had a sweet dream then it turned into a horrible nightmare, and Anakin and Padme showed eachother how much they love eachother but Isaiah's crush was bothering Anakin and he didnt like that one bit..even though he was with Padme. Who knows what will happen next! _

_

* * *

_

**Hey! How do you like this chapter? Was it bad? Was it good? Would you want a great relasionship to start like that? Well let me know by reviewing and thank you guys i love you all! **


	5. KISS

**Hello people! I wanna thank all my readers for you know reading..haha and i wanna thank everyone for reviewing! I love all of you guys you make my day all the time! And please R&R! ENJOY!( :**

**

* * *

**

The next morning...

I opened my eyes and found myself in Isaiah's arms, on the chair in the library. I looked at him and he was peacefully sleeping. So i didnt want to wake up Isaiah so i carefully took off his arms and i got off his lap but his eyes shot open.

"Opps..sorry Isaiah i didnt mean to wake you." I said. He smiled and he got up.

"Its alright..we have to get to work anyway..just today and tomorow." He said as he walked to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay..well goodmorning!" I said as i threw myself in his arms and he chuckled. He hugged me and i hugged him.

"Goodmorning!" He said as he picked me up and span me while i was still in his arms. When he set me down i started to walk funny because i was dizzy. We walked to the door to go take showers then come back.

"Whoa!" i tripped over my dizzyness but something caught me. I looked up to see what or who caught me and it was Anakin. I knew that there was gonna be trouble if Isaiah didnt stop messing around but c'mon. Its Isaiah.

"Master!" I said as i quickly got out of his arms. He looked at me weird and Isaiah came up behind me.

"Boo!" He yelled as he grabbed my sholders. That made me jump and Isaiah started to laugh. I looked at Isaiah to make him stop fooling around becuase Anakin was there but he didnt get the message until he looked at Anakin.

"Uh..Sorry Anakin." Isaiah said. *When did Isaiah start to call my master Anakin?* I thought as Isaiah walked next to me and grabbed my hand. I saw my master's eyes look down at our intertwined fingers and he looked back up at me. His blue sad eyes met my big worried ones. When every he was sad or mad or anything i started to worry about him.

"Master is anything wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Master Yoda wanted my to deliver a message to you..he wants you in the council room." He said with a frown. I blinked and i opened my mouth to talk but Isaiah pulled me closer to his body. And Anakin realized this and that made him more mad.

"Why does he want her?" Isaiah asked my master. He shrugged.

"Im not sure..but i think you should hurry or else Master Yoda will lose patiences with you...whatever it is good luck Ahsoka.." My master said before he quickly walked out of the room. *Something is wrong with him..i havent heard him call me snips in a while..but what could be wrong? Was he getting jelous that me and Isaiah were holding hands?* I thought. Then a little smile appeared on my face. *Wow..i cant believe he got jelous because of me and Isaiah's relationship.* I said. I looked back at Isaiah. He looked out the door as he tightened his grip on my hand. I let go and i faced him.

"Well...i better get going..i'll meet you here in a hour." I hugged Isaiah as i finished speaking.

"Alright bye." He said as i ran out of the room and to the council room. I walked to the big door ahead of me and i opened it. In the middle of the 5 chairs sat Master Yoda. On the right of him was Master Plo Koon, and on the right of him was Master Obi-Wan. And on the left of Yoda was Master Windu and on the left of him was Anakin, his arms were crossed at his chest and a frown was on his lips. That didnt make me feel any good.

"Goodmorning Masters." I said as i bowed.

"Goodmorning Ahsoka..we needed to talk to you about something very improtant." Master Plo Koon said. I was confused. What did i have to do with anything so important that Master Yoda couldnt handle?

"May i ask what is so important?" I tilted my head.

"You contain the power to see the future like Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh..thats all?" I asked.

"No..far more greater war, upon us it is." Yoda said. *What? are you kidding? This war is bad enough i mean hundreds of people die because of it and now you're saying thats not the end of how bad it gets?* I thought.

"So why is it me that you called? Why not anyother Jedi like Isaiah?" I asked but i realized how stupid that was. Anakin couldnt take hearing his name and now, its like i said he's a better Jedi than me.

"Because this situation involes you not him!" Anakin said with a low growl.

"Anakin, calm down." Obi-Wan said. He looked mad but he cooled down. I looked at him. I felt kinda bad, i mean it was my fault for bringing him into the conversation. And Anakin was taking the blame for it.

"Ahsoka..your power to see the future is 10 times better than Master Yoda so he will train you to see if you could see anything about the upcoming war." Master Windu said. I looked at Yoda and smiled and nodded.

"So from now on you'll be training everyday with Master Yoda so you'll be missing alot of training with Master Skywalker." Obi-wan said. I nodded. Y'know its not everyday you get to train with the head of the Jedi. So with that said and done i walked out. I started to walk to the hall and i heard the door open and close.

"Ahsoka!" I heard my master's voice calling to me. I turned around and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. I was right, there were tears in his eyes and one ran down his cheek. I lifted my hand and i wiped it.

"Master whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"You're happy that you dont have to spend everyday with me and more with Master Yoda. And i bet after every practice you wont even come with me to train you'll go with your boyfriend Isaiah." He said in an angry voice.

"Master-" He cut my sweet voice off.

"No! Ahsoka i know you! You would do that!" He said.

"Master please-" He cut me off again.

"Ahsoka why would you do that? I mean you're my only close and real friend!" He said. He started to get me made because he didnt let me explain. So i yelled back at him.

"MASTER! IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO SEE YOU ANYMORE OKAY! I WONT! BUT ISAIAH ISNT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S JUST A FRIEND WHO CARES ABOUT ME! UNLIKE YOU! O BET IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENDS TO ME, YOU WONT CARE! SO I GUESS I WONT EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! OKAY IM SORRY MASTER BUT YOU'RE ACTING SO IMMATURE!" Tears filled my eyes as i spoke. I buired my face in my hands and i began to cry. He walked to me and rapped his hands around me but i ran away into my room and cried my eyes out. I sat on the floor and tears stained my cheeks. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Anakin go away!" I yelled.

"Its not Anakin, its Isaiah." He said with a worried voice and i opened the door.

"Oh..sorry I-isaiah." I said and he sat next to me.

"Ahsoka...whats wrong?" He asked as he put an arm around me. I looked at him and i rested my head on his chest.

"My master was acting like meanie that has no idea what hes saying." I said as i rapped my arms around him. *And i thought Anakin liked me more than a friend..i guess i thought wrong. He wouldnt even like me as a friend.* I thought

"Well..he's a jerk to be mean to you. I mean you have the sweatest heart in the world." He said as he brushed my arm. I looked at him. That warmed me and i felt like with his was were i belonged.

"Thanks Isaiah.." I said and i kissed his cheek and his whole face turned red. I rested my head in his chest and he lifted my chin so that i would meet his gaze.

"Ahsoka.." he mummbled and his face got closer to mine.

"Isaiah.." I mummbled as his lips were close to mine but he ignored what i said and put his lips on mine. I loved the way it felt but i felt sad for yelling at my master. I pulled away from the possiably best kiss of my life but i couldnt meet his gaze.

"Isaiah..give me some time to think about it..okay?" I asked and he nodded and got up.

"Well...do you want me to work by myself today..it wont matter to me." He said as he tilted his head.

"Yes..please. I dont feel too good." I said as i got up and layed on my bed. He walked next to me and his lips were near my ear. I felt his cold breath and his kind words.

"Well..just know that i will be thinking about you the whole day." He whispered then kissed my cheek then left.

* * *

**~Anakin POV~**

I need to stop thinking about her. I mean, she is the one that started the fight and she's the one that ended it. If she doesnt wanna see me okay. I still have Padme. But..the thing that hurts the most was that we were begining to share a special bond between eachother. I dont know if it was love, or an amazing friendship..whatever, im guessing that its over now. But she was the only one that i let know the real me. Not the bad me. And slowly, she was letting me know the real her. And she has the most amazing personality, more better than Padme's. I loved her but im not sure which way. Like a sister, or like a girlfriend. I cant stop seeing her crying over and over again. That's one of the reassons i protect her. That was our first fight and that might have been our last. I dont want it to be, and i want Ahsoka back. My Ahsoka, the one that would always laugh at me when i did something wrong. The girl that would always be by myside and no where else. The girl that would let me cry on her sholder. The girl that would help me when i was down and i couldnt get back up. Thats the girl i miss. Not the new one thats become because of Isaiah. I wonder what would happen if he left. As i thought about my problems i ran into Padme.

"Hey Annie." She said as she kissed me.

"Hello Padme." I said as i started to walk and she followed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and i nodded. She looked shocked.

"Well...what is it?" She asked again.

"Nothing..its kinda personal." I said as i began to walk faster to get away from her.

"(Beep, Beep) Skywalker its Rex. We have a problem in the library." He said. I looked at Padme.

"The library?..thats where Ahsoka is working!" I remembered as i ran to the library. I didnt care about Padme, all i cared about right now was getting the the library as fast as i could to help Ahsoka.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

I was sitting on my bed as i heard my communicater starting to go crazy with a beeping noise.

"(Beep Beep) Sir! Theres a problem at the library." I heard Rex's voice. I pushed the button to respond.

"Okay Rex i'll be right there!" I said as i jumped out of my bed and ran to the library. *Isaiah. please! Be okay.* That was the only thing running in my mind. But i thought i knew who was behind it.

"Cad Bane if its you im gonna be so mad!" I said as i ran and ran as fast as i could.

"Isaiah be safe!" I started to think that it was him and i thought that he was gonna kill Isaiah because of me. And that made me run faster until i finaly reached the library..

* * *

**Hey! Whatcha think about this chapter? it was Isaiah's and Ahsoka's kiss. I hope you all like it(Or loved it) And leave reviews about whatcha think. Thank you everyone and i will try to update soon!( :**


	6. My little note

**Hey people have been telling me to put some anisoka moments in here and today i will. I didnt put any special moments so far because i didnt rush things. But today someone will make a move! Thanks and i love you! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I ran inside and i saw Rex on the floor, and he was hurt.

"Rex!" I yelled as i ran to him. I saw other troopers shooting at other people. I couldnt see who they were because smoke was covering them

"Ahsoka dont worry about me just try to defeat the enemy." Rex said. I looked at him crazy but i nodded. I ran infront of all of the troopers and i redirected the shot back at the droids. I braced myself for the worst and i tightend my grip on my lightsaber and i ran to the enemy.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

*Faster!* I kept reminding myself. Then I felt someone grab my sholder. I turned around and i saw that Padme chased me.

"Annie, Ahsoka is in there right?" She said. I was getting mad at her for slowing me down.

"Yes thats why i need to hurry!" I said as i was about to run again but she grabbed my hands.

"Well..this is the time for her to put all her skills that she learned from you into a test. If she makes it then you trained her well..if she doesnt then, she doesnt..you didnt train her as well as you thought." She said. *But-* I knew she was right so she smiled. She grabbed my hand and we walked to her room and she payed bills for the other senators.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

I finally finished the first pair of droids and me and my men ran to the door where Cad Bane had first attacked me and Isaiah and he was there. With..Isaiah in his arm. Bane held a blaster up to Isaiah's head. All of my men pointed there blasters at Bane, but he only chuckled. That made me mad so i tightend my grip on my lightsaber and i started to run to him. Two biger droids started to come to me but i stabed on and the other one shot me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as i grabbed my arm. It started to bleed, but i didnt care. I just wanted Isaiah to be safe. All of the troopers started to shoot at the droid and i was gonna take care of Bane. I ran to him but he held the blaster to Isaiahs head.

"Take one step and he dies. Now come with me." He said. I held up my hands but i used the force to make a big box hit him from behind. He let go of Isaiah and rubbed his head.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he held the blaster up to me. He shot it but Isaiah ran infront of me and redirected it with his lightsaber and it hit Bane.

"UGH YOU LITTLE PEST! I'll be back." He said as he ran out of the room. We went back and me and Rex got healed.

A few weeks passed and i havent seen Anakin. I've been to busy training with Master Yoda.

"You see anything about future?" Yoda asked me as he walked towards me after our practice. I sat on the floor and i closed my eyes.

* * *

***Future Vision***

At first i saw static but something came. The background was a blur and i started to hear gunshots and i saw all of the troopers against the droids. We started to lose and alot of people began to die. But then i saw myself about to get hit with a blaster. Then i saw Anakin run infront of me and take the shot and he fell to the floor. I tried to see who attacked him and i saw General Grevious and Bane..together laughing at there attack.

"Master!" I yelled as i started to protect him.

"A-ahsoka.." He mummbled then the words fainted along with Anakin.

* * *

I opened my eyes and i looked at Yoda.

"What did you see padawan?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was scary..Many people were dieing and..General Grevious and Cad Bane were working together..thats all i was able to see." I said and Yoda put his hand on my sholder.

"Thank you padawan..prepare we will..and tomorow you tell the rest of Jedi what you see." He said. I nodded and smiled as i got up and started to walk out of the room.

"(Beep Beep) Isaiah wanna hang out?" I asked. When he kissed me i told him that i justed wanted to be friends and he was okay with it.

"I cant i have a mission today..sorry Ahsoka.." He said. I frowned.

"Oh okay..i'll se you later then." I said. I started to walk to my room and i layed on my bed at looked at the cealing. Ever since me and Anakin got into that fight we havent talked to eachother. Nor we havent seen eachother. I really missed him. I been yearning to see his blue sparkly eyes, and his smooth brown hair, and his careing arms to tower over me and rap around me. *What if i go see him today?* I thought as i got up. *But..what if he doesnt want to see me?* I thought as i walked out of my room. I started to walk around the halls until i reached Anakin's door. My heart race as i thought about seeing his face, and i breathed in deeply._ Knock! Knock!_ *I cant believe i knocked on the door...its been a while.* I thought. My heart skipped a few beats as the door slid open and Anakin was behind it.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

I was shocked but happy to see Ahsoka at my door, with red all over her face. She seemed as nervous as i was. But happyness beat that and i grabbed her in my arms and hugged her.

"Ahsoka.." I whispered as she returned the hug.

"Hi master, how are you?" She asked as we finished our hug.

"Very good..how about you?" I asked. I was still happy and i felt like i could talk to her all day..which i was planing to do. She didnt answer until she walked in and we both sat on the bed. She sat at the edge and i sat a few inches away from her.

"Kinda bad..i've been missing you too much." My heart raced when she said that. I wanted to tell her the same and that i got feelings for her, and that i broke up with Padme because she's been slowing me down from doing missions but..i felt like something was holding me back.

"Yeah. I've missed you too snips." I said. *Good move Anakin..calling her snips like everything is okay again.* But she smiled.

"I missed you calling me that." She said. Her smile warmed my heart and i felt like i wanted to kiss her so bad, but i tried to hold myself back. We just became friends again and i didnt want to ruin that.

"Yeah? I always thought you hated me calling you that?" I said as i moved closer to her.

"No, what made you think that?" She giggled. That sent chills down my spine. I havent heard her laughter in a while and i felt amazing just hearing it. I started to chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"I missed your annoying laugh." I said and she playfully hit me. I got up and i pinned her down to the floor and i was on top of her. My heart started to go crazy because her mouth was a few inches below mine. I looked her in the eyes and she met my gaze.

"Ahsoka...there was something that i want to get off my chest about you. I had loved you like a sister of mine, for quiet a while now, but those feelings have changed in a good way." I wanted to see how she would to my comment. It looked like she started to sufercate at my words. God knows i was but my heart was telling me to kiss her, and my head was telling me not to. But, i listened to my heart and i put the lightest pressure on her lips. Her eyes widend from shock but they started to close. I hadent realized how bad that was until my heart started to react by missing some beats and i pulled my lips away from hers. I got up and got on my shoes.

"Im sorry Ahsoka, that was very inappropiate behavior." I said as i walked out of the room. I loved the kiss and i cant believe that my lips touched her soft, smooth, and small ones. But i feel very stupid for kissing my padawan. She was like a sister to me, but what something that my heart noticed and not my head was that those feelings changed.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

My heart raced with excitment from our lip contact. But i am confused on why he would back away? I mean i felt the spark and if i did he would too right? I sat on his bed and i cuddled his pillow in my arms. It had his nice scent on it and i grabbed my mothers necklace and i held it in my hand. *That vision..what if it comes true? This necklace has gotten my through alot. Like letting Master Plo Koon find my at my home planet, letting me get a handsom Master that all the girls liked, letting me get better with my skills of the lightsaber, letting me live all these years. But im worried about Anakin so i'll give him it as a good luck charm.* I thought as i wrote on a little peice of paper.

_Anakin,_

_Dont be ahsamed of the kiss..i kinda enjoyed it. And i think i might be getting feelings for you too. But thats not the reasson im writing this. Go into your first box and my mothers necklace should be in there. I am giving you it because, Master Yoda has trained me with the future sight and i saw you tring to protect me by standing infront of me and taking a shot. But my world would die if you did. You're my bestfriend and my teacher. Every little thing i have done weathier its good or bad is because of you. But please for my sake. Keep the necklace close to you at all times. It will be your good luck charm and it would remind you of me. Thank you Master._

_Love,_

_Ahsoka A.K.A your snips_

I walked over to the first box and opened it. I took off the necklace and i touched the moon and the star.

"Mother, please protect Anakin. For my sake. Thank you." I whispered as i placed it on one of his shirts. I walked out of the room and i walked to my room and i saw Padme in the halls talking to a girl.

"So..Anakin is single?" The girl asked.

"Yes..he broke up with me a while ago." Padme said. *He's single?* I thought.

"Well..why?" She asked.

"Im not sure..but my guess is because of that thing everyone calls his padawan." Padme said. Anger filled me. She was over there tring to make me happy and she talks about me behind my back?  
"You're the jelous type arent you Padme?" She asked.

"Yes i am..and i will do anything to get Ahsoka away from him. She hasnt seen him in a while and i hardly doubt they will see eachother again. And without me or Ahsoka he'll be a loner. We were the only friends he had." Padme said. I took another hall to my room and i layed on my bed.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

I walked back to my room and i saw a note on my bed. I read it then i walked to my box and opened it. I saw Ahsoka placed it on top of my lucky shirt. I carefully picked up the necklace then i looked at it.

"Ahsoka.." I mummbled as i thought about our kiss. *She told me to not be ahsamed of it and she might have feelings for me..* I thought as my heart was filled with a feeling similar to Padme's but this feeling was stronger. I love Ahsoka, i truely do. But im afraid, that if we do get together. And we brake up, it will ruin our friend relasionship. I put the necklaced in my pocket and i read the note over again. My heart felt strong and loving when i read the first part, but it stopped and turned into fear. Knowing that you'll die isnt something alot of people are too happy about. But i was proud that she learned an unique power and i was happy that she might have feelings for me. But wondering if she was thinking about me too was driving me crazy. And thinking about the kiss was driving me insane.

* * *

~**Ahsoka's POV~**

I couldnt help but think about the kiss and the vision i had. The idea of dating him was driving me nuts. I couldnt help but love Anakin. Something had just tooken over me. So thats why i left him two of the most important things to me with him. I left him my mother's necklace and my heart.

* * *

_"Anakin.." _

_"Ahsoka.." They both said as if they were one_. _So the rest night they thought about their lips meeting and they thought romanticly about eachother. And Ahsoka had found out some news that might be useful to Ahsoka in the future about Padme and Anakin. Will they get together? Or will they ignore their feelings for everyone else's sake? Will Ahsoka's vision come true? Or will the necklace help Anakin? Find out next time!_

_

* * *

_

**Hey! That was the end of this chapter! Whatcha think? Did you like it? Or hate it? Do you want something to happen in the future of Anakin, Padme, Rex, or Ahsoka's life? Let me know! Thanks!**


	7. The Aftershock

**Hey! Wow..i'm so suprised at all of the reviews. AWSOME! Thank you guys i love you so much! Thats why im trying to update the chapters so fast because i dont want you to suffer at whats gonna happen next [ : So here it is! This is after the kiss between Anakin and Ahsoka! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_"Master!" I yelled as i was in a cold, and dark room. I didnt hear anything except for my echos. I began to walk in the mystrious room and i found a metal door. I looked for the green button to open it but when i found it, it was smashed. I took out my lightsaber and stuck it through the door and made a circle. I kicked the hole off and i found my master on a bed. I walked to him and he smirked at my arrival. _

_"Hey snips." He said in a weird voice._

_"Master?" I asked as i slowly approched him. He smiled and he took my arm and sat me down on his lap. I felt my face getting really hot and i started to blush because his hand glided across my lap. I reacted by touching his hand and stopping it. But he lifted it and set it on my cheek._

_"Ahsoka..i just noticed..you're beautiful." He whispered and that sent chills down my spin. And what made my heart stop was him, coming at me with a kiss. I rapped my arms around his neck and his arms rapped around my waist. His lips began to move down to my neck and he began to nibble on it._

_"Anakin.." I said with a giggle. I loved the feeling and he moved down to my collarbone. I started to play with his hair then i felt his hands go to my stomach and it touched the bottom end of my shirt. He picked up his lips and began to kiss my lip and he started to lift up my shirt.._

_

* * *

_

I jolted up from my amazing dream about Anakin.

"It was only just a dream.." I mummbled then i checked the time. I started to panic when i saw it was 10:00 a.m.

"Oh no! I have to a very important Jedi meeting in 10 minutes!" I yelled as i quickly changed and ran out of my room into the Jedi Council Room.

"Sorry i'm later!" I yelled as i pushed the big doors open.

"Forgiving you are, padawan..begin." Yoda said as i ran into the middle of the room. I looked to the right so i wouldnt be looking at Anakin and i saw all the senators sitting on the floor. But the first person i noticed was Padme with a evil smirk.

"Umm..So i'm guessing that you've all heard the rumors about another war. Sadly i have to tell you its true. There is an upcoming war that is more dangerous and scary than the one we are currently in right now. I was lucky enough to get a look into the future about this next war and i saw that General Grevious-" A picture of him had appeared in the hologram. "And Cad Bane." His picture showed up next to General Grevious's. "Are gonna work together." I finished. I looked around the room and my eyes met Anakin's. I was still able to tell that he was still shocked from the kiss and the note but i just wanted to let him know i wasn't as shocked so i smiled at him.

"But who's this Cad Bane?" I heard Padme's voice ask. I turned around to face her.

"Cad Bane, also known as Bane, is a bounty hunter that has been after me for a while now." I said. A evil smile appeard on Padme's face *Oh this isnt gonna be good.* I thought.

"So, he's after you, and you only? Why?" She asked as she stood up.

"Im not sure..I think it has to do with a connection between him and my father." I said in the most calm voice.

"Well..im not sure if we could risk that reasson. C'mon Master Jedi, how do you know if she's not working with this Bane guy behind your back? What if she informs him with all of our meetings and missions?" Padme said. The Jedi started to think.

"Masters please..If i was working with him how would i be able to contact someone that is trying to kill me? I am always with Master Skywalker, Master Yoda, and Rex." I said as i looked at Yoda.

"I dont think you should be trusted!" She said in a low growl.

"Why not?" I growled back.

"Hmp..who here thinks the padawan should be trusted?" She asked everyone. My heart sank when no one supported me. I closed my eyes and i felt like i was gonna cry because after all my hard training and missions i haven't gained anyone's trust.

"I do." I heard a voice and i opened my eyes and i saw Anakin standing up.

"Give a reasson." Padme said.

"Well..she's Ahsoka. The little girl that Master Plo Koon found on the streets. My padawan. I know her more than anyone. She would never join someone that evil. Ahsoka's heart if full of kindness, no selfishness, and love. Master Yoda, i know you're able to feel it too. And Master Plo Koon. Look at Ahsoka. She still looks like that little 15 year old you found off the streets. Did she look harmful?" Aankin said. My heart warmed when he said that. I never knew that's what he thought of me. Am i really that special to him?

"No. No she doesnt. I go with Anakin." Master Plo Koon said.

"Me too." Master Obi-Wan and Master Windu said.

"Same feelings for me." Master Yoda said. Padme got made and i looked at Anakin and he looked at me. Padme made a litle noise of annoyment and Anakin turned around and stuck his tounge out at her. I giggled and she sat down. I looked back at Anakin and he winked at me. I smiled and he smiled too.

"Ahsoka." I heard my name being called and me and Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"You have all the Jedi's trust like before. We will go head and prerare for the war. Meeting dismissed." He said.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

We all walked out and i saw Padme walking over to me.

"Anakin why would you do that to me?" She asked sadly. I felt kinda bad but i knew it was part of her trick.

"Because you were being a jerk to Ahsoka." I said.

"But why would you back her up and not me? Im gonna cry." She complained.

"Because she's my friend and Padme. I honestly dont care if you cry or not. You've been useing that excuse for a long time and you had me under your spell. Well it isn't working this time." I said as i walked away. I felt good that i let it out on Padme. And to make things better i saw Ahsoka. And a few seconds later she saw me and called my name.

"Master!" She yelled as she moved her hands back and foward kinda like she was waving at me. I smiled and i ran to her and i stopped infront of her.

"Hey snips." I said. I didnt want to hug her and make her feel uncomfurtable around me. But she hugged me and she layed her head on my chest. I hugged her back and i closed my eyes and enjoyed the hug.

"Thank you Master..i thought i hadnt earned anyone's trust." She said with a gentle voice.

"You're welcome Ahsoka..And no matter what you'll always have my trust. I care about you." I said as i began to stroke her hair. But she pulled away.

"Thats somethings we need to talk about Anakin." She said. It must be important if she called me Anakin. So i started to follow her.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

I cant believe he told me that after he kissed me! I mean does he wanna date me? Or did he just make a mistake by kissing me? And he didnt mean when he said he cared about me? Oh well..all my questions are gonna be answered right now.

I opened my door and we walked in and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong snips?" He asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked confused. He opened his mouth to talk but i started to talk.

"You kiss me one day and say it was a mistake and you run out, then the next day you say you care about me. Didnt you not mean it or what?" I asked as i began to suffacate on my own words.

"Im sorry..i'm guessing you'd want me to explain things right?" He asked.

"Yes..that would be nice."

"Well..when we didnt talk to eachother i broke up with Padme because she was slowing me down. And when i saw you i felt like i needed to kiss you." He said as he played with my pillow.

"Why?" I asked as i used the force to take away the pillow.

"B-because..i have feelings for you..if you think i was lieing about that then you were wrong. I did get feelings for you..i just was too scared to tell you." He said as his head went down. I was happy that he liked me and i liked him too.

"A-anakin.." I mummbled.

"Yes.." He mummbled back with his head still down. I stood up on my knee on my bed and i went foward and picked up Anakins head and i kissed him. I rapped my arms around his neck and he rapped his arms around my waist and he layed back so that i was on top of him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he ran his hands up, down, and side to side on my back. Im not sure what happend that made me start to move my hips up and down, but i did. And i know he liked the feeling in..a spot. But then something between my legs started to feel uncomfurtable but it was making me yearn for more. I started to suck on his bottom lip as i moved my hips and he made a noise letting me know he was enjoying it. He began to move his hips like how i was and that was making both our..secret spots..go together and i moaned in pleasure. I started to mess with his hair and he began to touch me in spots.

* * *

**~Padme's POV~**

I had me ear to the door the whole time *Ahsoka..you are so dead.* i thought to myself. I ran to Isaiah's door and he opened it.

"Senator Amadila, its an honor." He said. I smiled and i walked into his room.

"I heard your friends making weird noises in Ahsoka's room..if you could come and check with me." I said and he followed me to Ahsoka's room.

"Anakin..that feels really good." Ahsoka said. Isaiah's face suddenly turned red and it was filled with anger.

"So she would get with him..but not me?" He said with a growl.

"Im sorry.." I said as i put a hand on his cheek and i started to move my lips closer to his. I started to kiss him and i pulled away.

"Well..i wanna be with you." *EWW* I thought.

"And i wanna be with you too." He said as we walked back to his room and we fell asleep.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

"Anakin..i think thats enough.." Ahsoka said. I smiled and i stopped moving my hips as i pulled them away from hers.

"Ahsoka..i love you." I said not even thinking it. I looked at her to see what she would do. She just smiled and faced me.

"I love you too Anakin..but are we gonna tell anyone about us?" she asked.

"No..it would be breaking the Jedi law." I said.

"Oh..okay then.." She said sadly. I cupped her cheek with my hand and i kissed her.

"But as long as we love eachother it wont matter right?" I said. She smiled.

"Right..WAIT! what about Isaiah..are we gonna tell him?" I shook my head.

"He cant be trusted." I said. She frowned again..which made me kiss her again. She giggled as she began to play with my hair.

"Goodnight Ahsoka i love you." I said as i kissed her.

"I love you too Anakin." She said as she kissed me back.

* * *

**Hey whatcha think? Did you like it? Hate it? What would you give me at a ratings of 1-10? a 9? Or 1? What ever you think let me know. Thank you guys your awsome( : **

**P.S.**

**Padme getting with Isaiah was part of her plan for some of you that didnt know.**


	8. The break up

**Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated soon..HOMEWORK BLAH! Not my favorite thing. Also because i had no idea what i was gonna do next. But luckyly my friend gave me an idea with the story. And my friend is the one that asked me to make a story for her..the one with Liz. And she's helping me right now.**

**Liz: HEY! Whats up? Well this chapter is made by me! All me! My friend (Bullet Through The Heart) Just edited it for me. You know she made it her style..And i allow you to be mad at her for not updating this. Well can you guys let me know what you think after this? Thnx**

**

* * *

**

A few months passed and I was ranked to Jedi, I joined the Jedi Council, me and Anakin were still in love, but I havent seen Isaiah in a while.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled through the long halls. I turned to face Anakin. My love.

"What is it?" I asked. He seemed eager to tell me something. As he caught his breath I just stared at him. Adoring his soft hair, his amazing eyes, and his harsh breath.

"Isaiah...Padme.." That was the only words that came out. We rushed to Isaiah's room and I opened the door alittle just so we were able to peek our heads through.

"Padme..." Isaiah said before he moaned. Slowly I closed the door and turned to Anakin.

"Oh my god!" I said. We ran to his room and we sat on the bed.

"Well..as long as he's happy thats all that matters right?" I asked as I took ahold of his hands.

"Well he's with Padme. That little B-" I cut him off.

"Whoa! Anakin. Well just be happy for him." I said in a calm voice.

"No. Snips you don't get it! I hardly doubt she loves him. Heck I bet she doesnt even like him." He said with a growl.

"Anakin. Just because she didn't like you doesn't mean she wont like someone else." I said.

"But she just didn't understand how much I loved her." He snapped. My heart suddenly got cold.

"Well..if you had the chance would you go back with her?" I asked. I wanted to know but then again I didn't.

"Maybe.." He mumbled. Tears formed in my eyes. He quickly looked at me.

"Oh Ahsoka..Im sorry I didn't mean it. It was the anger speaking." He asked as he moved closer to me. I quickly got up then the first tear of many fell.

"Anakin. I've been so mad so many times. I've done things I've regreated. But I never said I loved someone." I said. He got up and tried to wipe my tear put I moved.

"Ahsoka..I don't wanna be with Padme if thats what you're insisting. I wanna be with you." He said as he moved to me.

"Well thats what I'm saying. So bye master." I said as I ran out the room.

* * *

**~Padme's POV~**

I know that Anakin and Ahsoka saw us.

"Isaiah." I said as I got off him.

"What?" He asked.

"I think its over." I said as i got my clothes on. He looked confused as he got on his clothes too.

"What why? I mean I've been skipping missions just for you." He said. I turned away.

"Thats it. I don't wanna slow you down...Bye" I had a smirk when I left.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

It had been over a week since I saw Ahsoka. I really didn't realize what I had until it was gone.

"Anakin today is a meeting." My master told me.

"Ok." I said. I was very happy inside because Ahsoka would have to attend it.

_Later that day..._

I waited for her to come as I sat in my seat..off the edge from excitement.

"Lets start the meeting." Master Windu said.

"Wait what? What about Master Yoda and Master Tano?" I asked.

"They are trying to find secrets to the future." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh.." I was upset that I couldn't see her. I really missed her. I wonder if she missed me.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

_"Pick which one boy." Bane said. He looked back to me then Padme._

_"I choose her!" He pointed to Padme. Tears formed in my eyes and they safely left. _

_"Now you.." He said as he walked to me with a blaster in his hand._

My eyes shot opened and my heart was beating fast.

"What did you see Ahsoka?" Yoda asked.

"Nothing..somethings just bothering me..but I'll try again." I said as I closed my eyes.

_"FALL BACK!" I heard one of the driods yell. We started to run towards them but big objects fell out of the sky._

_"ITS A TRICK!" Anakin yelled. We all ran back except for me._

_"HELP!" I heard Padme's voice. I began to run to it._

_"SNIPS" Anakin yelled as I was running, far away from him. _

_"Ouch!" I yelled as something hit me. I fainted._

My eyes opened *So thats how we get caught.* I thought. I turned to Yoda who was trying to see the future also.

"Master..We have to protect Padme during the war." I said. He nodded. I got up and walked back to my room and I found a note on my bed.

* * *

_Ahsoka-Snips,_

_Im sorry. I really miss you and i really need you. My life isn't the same. You were the person I fell in love with, you were my friend too. My bestfriend. I really do miss you and I wanna see you. You're the reasson I still try to fight. I wanna see you. Meet me at the roof. I'm suprised you havent been turned into candy because you're that sweet. If looks could kill then you would be the death of me. I really miss you and love you. I honestly didn't mean what I said about Padme. She's the past. My old love. You're my new love. I will wait for you if i have to. Just know that i'm always thinking about you. So, if you still feel the same way..meet me at the roof. I love you and I feel like I'm nothing..without you I can't breathe. Love you, _

_Anakin_

_

* * *

_

_**Liz: Yay! She let me do the ending! ^.^**_

_**So how did you like it? Was it awsome? Or Bad? Cause if it's bad you'll PAY! 10$!**_

_**Yay! QUESTION TIME!**_

_**So do you think Ahsoka will go meet Anakin? What will happen to Isaiah and Padme? Will Ahsoka's vision come true? Why am I asking you these questions? Lol Thnx dont forget to read and review.!**_

_**~LIZ...oh and bullet through the heart...  
**__**(BOO! LIZ WAS A BETTER WRITER THAN YOU!)  
Aww thank you! Jk O.O**_

**P.S. **

**Some of the parts in the note like...**

**1. You're the reasson why i still try **

**2. If looks could kill you would be the death of me (It's really **_**If looks could kill you'd be the one, that makes my world and makes me numb)**_

**3. I'm nothing without you I can't breathe**

**Is some of the lyrics to **

**Song: Ashley**

**Band: Escape The Fate (AWSOMEST BAND EVER!)**


	9. Ashley Lyrics

**Hey Liz wanted me to put the lyrics for**

**Escape The Fate's **

**"Ashley"**

**We both hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Shadows fall on yesterday,  
its like time just slips away.  
I'm nothing, when darkness follows me.  
The dawn, it never shows its head.  
I'm left dying here instead with nothing,  
a lock without a key. **

**Like the brightest star you shine through. Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**(I've got purpose once again.)**

**If looks could kill you'd be the one,**  
**that takes my world and makes me numb.**  
**I'm nothing, without you i cant breathe.**  
**(I can't breathe.)**  
**And as the sunlight burns the sky,**  
**I see through my obsessive eyes.**  
**I'm nothing, without you i cant see.**

**Like the brightest star you shine through.**  
**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**

**You're the strength i need to fight,**  
**You're the reason i still try.**  
**im the moth and your the light.**  
**Use these wings so i can fly,**  
**I can fly.**

**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Ashley, baby, you make me feel so alive.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**  
**Yeah, yeah.**

**I've got purpose once again.**  
**I've got purpose once again.**

**

* * *

**

**So yeah..whatcha think of it?**

**Liz: Hey again...XD  
I know you all loved it..Right?  
Leave reviews! Love ya!  
And if..i'll just tell you her name..  
Reina(Bullet Through The Heart)  
Doesn't update her stories soon  
I'll make the chapter.**

**Reina:..She spent the night at my house..  
So i wanna ask you a question.  
Would you mind answering it?  
Do you think Liz should start helping me with my stories?**

**P.S.**

**I'll try to have the next chapter on..hmm..  
Tuesday..Today is Thursday.**


	10. Questions for help

**Hey! Reina&Liz here!**

**You know, we really haven't been asking our readers to help us,**

**So we are gonna use this chapter to ask you to help us.**

**Okay so were gonna ask you some questions,**

**You can answer one, two, or how ever many questions you wanna answer,**

**If you wanna answer all of them then feel free to.**

**Okay so are you ready?**

**Pick a letter like A, B, C, D, or E.**

**Then like..for the 1st one say**

**A, Anakin and Padme kiss,**

**Or something like that.**

**

* * *

**

**1. What do you think Ahsoka's next vision should be about?**

**A) Anakin/Padme?**

**B) Yoda/death?**

**C) Isaiah/Padme?**

**D) Anakin/Ahsoka?**

**E) None of the above (Make your own answer)**

**

* * *

**

**2. What you think should happen between Padme and Isaiah?**

**A) They will get back together?**

**B) They will forever hate eachother?**

**C) They will move on?**

**D) They will be friends?**

**E) None of the above (Make your own answer)**

**

* * *

**

**3. Would Ahsoka really wanna protect Padme?**

**A) Yes**

**B) No**

**C) None of the above (Make your own answer)**

**

* * *

**

**4. The most important question! Will Ahsoka go and see Anakin on the roof?**

**A) Yes (Then they will get back together/ or they will be just friends..for now)**

**B. No (She will have him wait and put his waiting skills to the test?)**

**C. She will send someone for her (Isaiah)**

**D. None of the above (Make your own answer)**

**

* * *

**

**Now these are questions so that i'll get to know you guys. We'd really like to be friends with you guys.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Whats your favorite food?**

**A) Pizza**

**B) Burgers**

**C) Tacos**

**D) Hotdogs**

**E) None of the above (Put your favorite)**

**

* * *

**

**2. Who's better?**

**A) Paramore?**

**B) Flyleaf?**

**C) Escape the fate?**

**D) I dont know any of those bands**

**

* * *

**

**3. Whats your favorite color? **

**A) Black**

**B) Blue**

**C) Purple**

**D) None of the above (Put your favorite)**

**

* * *

**

**4. How was your day?**

**A) Awsome!**

**B) Bad?**

**C) Boring?**

**D) Fun?**

**E) None of the above (Put how your day was)**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks everyone! We love you so much!**

**And we welcome you to our family( :**

**P.S. Liz wanted to make a story on her own so check it out! Once the beta you know..beta's it will be posted**

**She'll post it..maybe on tuesday/wendsday**

**And if you wanna talk to us about how your day was, or just to talk and get to know us**

**Private message me and we'll talk( :**

**Or if you dont have an account just leave reviews and ask us to reply **

**And we'd be more than happy to( :**


	11. Married

**Hey its me! And how are you? Im just fine! And this is a new chapter of this fanfic! ( I would say the title but im too lazy lol) So guess what? Liz is gonna be helping me with the chapters. Oh she wants to tell you guys something..So i'll give the keyboard to her.**

**Liz: Hey! Do we have any kingdom hearts fans? Do you not like Kairi in the picture? And would rather have Sora madly in love with someone else? (Yes i used madly becasue im very awsome like that) So..i'm starting a new story called..im not really sure what it's called yet, but i bearly got the first chapter done and i got someone to beta it. So when it's done i'll post it! But please check it out and leave nice reviews like you guys always have! Thnx every one we both love ya!**

**

* * *

**

It was the night..The night Anakin wanted me to meet him. I'm not really sure if I wanna see him after what he said. But right now..my heart is in war with my head. My heart wants to see his perfect smile, but my head doesn't want to see his hurtful mouth. But I think I'm gonna go. I'm starting to hear my hearts yearning melody.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

I walked through the halls to get to the roof. And then I saw her. The one I didn't want to see.  
"Anakin." Padme called. I was mad at her but I can't disrespect a senator.  
"Yes?" I replied.  
"Do you still love me?" She asked. *What? Is she kidding?* I thought. Her cheeks began to get red. I shook my head  
"Why?" She asked.  
"That is none of your business. I need to be somewhere." I said as I started to walk away. But she ran infront of me and stopped me.  
"Why? I heard you broke up with Ahsoka..Do you even love anyone!" She yelled.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Who?" She yelled.

* * *

**  
~Ahsoka's POV~**

"Who?" I heard Padme's voice yell. I hid behind a wall and she started to hear.  
"I.." Anakin mummbled. *What is she asking him?* I thought.  
"Who?" She asked again.  
"Ah..so..ka." He mummbled. *Why are they talking about me?* I thought.  
"Oh my god. You're still in love with her?" She asked.  
"..YES IM STILL IN LOVE WITH AHSOKA! NOW MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" He yelled as he walked away. My heart warmed when he said that.  
"Ugh.." I mummbled and I fell to my knees with my head in my hands.

* * *

_**~Vision~**_

_Anakin walked back to his room with a smile on his face. Outside the window was a solar eclipse and it was beautiful. Anakin looked out side and he was amazed. After a few minutes, Anakin layed in bed and he took out something...It was..My mothers neckalce. He held it close to his heart._  
_"Ahsoka.." He mummbled. His eyes closed and he was asleep. The door slid open and Padme was behind it with a blaster in her hand. She walked over to Anakin and pointed it to him._  
_"If I can't have you..no one can." She whispered and she pulled the trigger._ **BOOM!**

**

* * *

**

*Whoa..* I thought as I got up. I looked out the huge window in the hall.  
"Its night.." I mummbled. "Anakin!" I rememberd then I ran to the roof.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

My hands rested on the rail on the roof. I looked down at the city. It was really beautiful. It began to get cold and dark and Ahsoka haden't came. *She isn't gonna show up. I guess I can understand after what I did to her* I thought. Then I heard someone running up the stairs. It was her  
"Ahsoka." I said. She smiled and ran into my arms. I rapped my arms around her and she rapped her arms around me.  
"Anakin. I'm so sorry." She said. Tears of joy began to run down her face, and I used my thumb to wipe them.  
"I love you." She said. I was shocked at first. Didn't she hate me for what I did? But I was happy to hear those words come out her mouth. I pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you too." I replied. We talked and we kissed.  
"Ahsoka..I really do love you." I told her. She smiled.  
"I really do love you too Anakin." She replied. Her soft voice made my heart jump. I reached into my pocket and I felt a little fuzzy box. *This is the time.* I thought.  
"Ahsoka." I said. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes.  
"Yes?" She asked. I got down on one knee.  
"I can't lose you again. Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" I asked. She used her hands to cover her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.  
"Oh im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said as I quickly stood up. She shook her head.  
"Their tears of joy. And yes I will marry you." She said as she threw herself in my arms. We kissed.

* * *

**~Padme's POV~**

*Did I just hear..* I thought as I sat on the stairs that lead to the roof. *What?* I ran back down the stairs and I ran to my room.  
"Hmp! This will teach him to play with my heart!" I said as I grabbed a blaster.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

*Ahsoka Skywalker.* I thought. I just married my master..my friend..my love.  
"Ahsoka...I have to go. I have to attend a meeting early tomorow. I'll see you later. I love you." He said as he kissed me.  
"Goodnight." I mummbled.  
"Goodnight my love." He said as he walked down the stairs.  
" Wait!" I yelled as I ran to him  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I was wondering if I could stay the night?" I asked shyly with a smile.

* * *

**~Anakins POV~**

I smiled when she said that. I was kinda hoping she would ask anyway.  
"Yeah snips. I would love you too."

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

I knew that Padme was gonna try to kill Anakin this night because there was an eclipse.  
"Goodnight Snips." He said as he gently kissed my cheek. I smiled.  
"Goodnight." I said as i layed in the bed. Within a few seconds, Anakin was asleep. I stood up knowing what was gonna happen. Then i heard the door slide open along with some footsteps. BOOM! I quickly redirected it with my green lightsaber.  
"What's going on?" Anakin jolted up. Padme started to run out of the room.  
"I'll get her!" I said as i got up.  
"Wait." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him.  
"You could be killed for killing a senator." He said. I dropped my head.  
"Alright." I mummbled. He pulled my into bed and he rapped his arms around me as if i was the last thing he had left. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**~Padme's POV~**

*WHY WERE THEY SLEEPING TOGETHER?* I thought as I sat on my bed. I can't believe it. *PLUS THEY GOT MARRIED!* Which makes it worse. I layed in bed and slept it out.

* * *

**~Isaiah's POV~**

I crossed my arms behind my head. *I'm losing everything..why do i even have a point to live?* I thought. I took out my lightsaber. *I'm sorry..Ahsoka..Anakin..Padme.* I thought as i stabed the lightsaber thought me.

* * *

**HEY! I wanna thank **_**Jedipadawan123**_** for helping me with this chapter. You're so awsome! thanks! So let me know what you think about it. Was it good? Was it bad? And don't forget to thank her for helping me! **

**Thanks everyone, we love ya!**


	12. Saved

**Hey sorry I have updated this is sooo long! Homework...**

**But I hope you love this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up alone. I know Anakin had a meeting so I was alright with everything. I got up and walked to my room, but on the way I ran into Rex.

"Sir, Master Yoda want's to see you." He said. *Hm..alright* I thought.

"Thank you Rex, dismissed." I said and he began to walk away. I walked to my room and I changed and went to see Yoda.

"Young one, a disturbance in the force there is." Yoda said. I closed my eyes and focused on any disturbances. But a vision came..

* * *

_"Ahh!" All the senators yelled. Bane held a senator in his arms and held a gun up to her head..It was Padme._

_"STOP!" I yelled. He only laughed and went away._

_I jumped out the window to try to catch him. I caught on to his sholders but my hands slipped off._

_

* * *

_

"It's the senators, they will be in danger." I said as I got up and ran to find Anakin.

"Master!" I yelled as I ran to him. He was walking out of the Jedi Councel Room.

"Hey Snips." He said with a smile.

"The senators will be in trouble. I had a vision. And now I have a mission. Would you care to join me?" I asked. He nodded and we left to the Senate.

"Master Jedi Skywalker." Padme looked when one of the clones announced he was there.

"And Master Jedi Tano. Is something wrong?" The clone asked.

"No, well..not yet anyway. Something will happen later on today so warn the troops to be ready for anything." I said. He nodded then left.

_A Hour Later..._

Me and Anakin walked through the halls and we were laughing and having a good time. Then **BOOM!**

We ran to the noise and we saw Bane, and Padme was in his hands.

"BANE!" I yelled as I went after him with my lightsaber. But he smirked and threw Padme and grabbed me. This made Anakin made.

"LET GO OF HER BANE!" He growled.

"Aww..the puppy wants his bone. Well too bad." He said as he shot the roof and it began to collapse.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled before getting crushed by the roof.

"We have to go." Bane said as he left.

"ANAKIN!" I yelled before he knocked me out.

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

*Master please, get up. Anakin! Anakin!* Ahsoka's voice yelled inside my head and I regained consiousness. I used the forced to take off all the roof parts off me and I realized. I got pretty beat up. But I didn't care. I wanted Ahsoka back. One of the troopers ran to me.

"Sir! What happend?"

"Just get the Senators safe. I need to do something." I said with my hands closing into fists. Just the thought of someone touching her got me very angry. I felt like I wanted to murrder him, rip him up in millions of peices and laugh at his death. I began to walk out of the senate and I got to my ship and left to Banes Secret Hideout.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

"OUCH!" I yelped in pain. Bane tied me up and he kept on shocking me. I had alot of cuts, bruises, and burns. I couldn't take the pain but I never gave up hope that Anakin would come.

"Now Jedi, where is the weakest spot of the temple that we can attack?" He asked. Was he sirious? Did he really think I would tell him?

"..." He shocked me again.

"You should know, the more I yell...T-The more angrer my master gets." I said.

"Yes. Let him come." He said with a smirk. And he contunued to shock me.

"Ouch!"

* * *

**~Anakin's POV~**

*OUCH!* Her screams kept echoing in my head. I reached his hideout and I used the force to slam the doors open.

"I'm home." I said as I began to take out droids.

"AHHH! PLEASE STOP!" Ahsoka's voice yelled. I really wanted to get to her and help her.

"SHUT UP!" Bane's voice yelled and a baster shot was made. I quickly fought off the driods and I ran into each room. No Ahsoka.. So I checked the next room. No Ahsoka.. I checked the next room..

"AHSOKA!" I yelled. She looked so hurt..blood running down her cheeks onto her body. Bane just laughed and turned to me and ran away. I didn't have time to chase him. The thing Ahsoka was tied to was shocking her. I stopped it and untied her and held her in my arms.

"Ahsoka.." I mummbled. Her eyes opened alittle.

"Mas-ster?" She asked. I got scared. Never has her voice sounded so unsure. She was always sure about her answers. And her voice..It was so broken.

"Yeah. Come on Snips, I need to help you." I said as I picked her up and carried her to my ship and took her home.

* * *

**~Ahsoka's POV~**

Again, I heard the beeps and I was getting strength. The last time I was in here was when Isaiah and Anakin saved me. I opened my eyes to find everyone from last time..but Isaiah.

"W-Where's I-Isaiah?" I asked. All of them looked as if they didn't know..all except for Obi-Wan.

"We found him dead on his bed this morning." He said. Tears ran down my face. He was my friend! And now..he's dead. So much pain built up in my heart.

"O-Oh.." I mummbled.

"Yeahh..we'll leave you so you can get use to him being gone." Master Plo Koon said. I nodded and Anakin stayed.

"I'm sorry Snips." He said. I sat up and cupped his cheeks with my hands and I kissed him. It was long, and passionate.

"Why should you be sorry? You saved me. Just, please don't die. I couldn't live without you." I said in a soft voice. He smiled.

"I promise..you too, I can't imagine my life without my Snips." He said with a crooked smile.

"I promise." I said as I kissed him again.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I rushed things. I just wanted to post another chapter before tons of more homework..**

**But Thanks for reading and Sorry to keep You waiting.**


	13. Blessing, and Thanks Over 58 reviews!

**_Hello my lovely friends! It's Liz, how are you? Okay so I'll update this to let you guys know whats going on. We haven't been updating this since...last year? Wow..it's been a while..well, anyway, because I am not sure what to right next, and alot is happening with Reina. One of her family members died, her cousin is having a baby (Awesome right?) and she is gonna be a god mother xD. So please give her your blessing(: and I promise we'll try to have the next chapter posted soon. But don't think me and Reina are writing it, because we arent. Confused? Keep on reading then._**

**_But first thing is first. We want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, because, 58 reviews when there are barely 12 chatpers? Amazing! You don't know how amazing you are and how blessed me and Reina are to have you apart of our family. Alright so thank you- zombie slayer25, AnakinxAhsoka101, Shadowclanwarrior, Christina, jedipadawan123, Ahsoka320, Anisoka fan, Leeeeeena, Xxnikkigirl123xX, jedi 273, Sasha Dephono, CC, and lolchica. But a BIG thanks to lady gaga, now known as Agent Megas, because she has been giving us sooo much encouragement it's so unreal and awesome. Oh yeah, did I mention she's doing us a HUGE favor by writing the next chapter? So please leave reviews thanking her for helping us and giving her ideas as to what you'd like to see in the next chappy. Reina and I already personally thanked her. Also check out her stories and review, subscribe, anything to let her know how awesome she is!_**

**_Okay, so I've actually tooken time to work on the big war scene (which shall be coming soon and it will hold so many surprises, and one of the surprise is in this preview) so yeah..And it's not that good YET. I will work on editing it alot...okay maybe more than alot, but that's okay, you know why? I can get help by playing my new epic game...DRAGON BALL Z BUDOKIA TENKIACHI 3!_**

* * *

**_Anakin ran towards the clone trooper, his light saber proud in his gloved hand, while the trooper pointed his blaster towards the enemy Jedi. The trooper began to shoot at Anakin, whi had reflexes and dodged them without much effort; he was about to stab the clone, until another trooper appeared behind him and kicked his back. Anakin was about to land flat on his chest, but his reflexes kicked in, his hands helped him to a front flip but sadly in the process, he let go of his lightsaber- something Obi-Wan always told him was a bad move. Anakin quickly glanced around and found his master, who was fighting off thousands of troopers along with other Jedi. "MASTER!" Anakin yelled, trying to catch his masters attention. He usually didn't have to rely on his master, since either Ahsoka was around him, or it was his natural ability to know what to do; but knowing Ahsoka was missing, his mind was blank. Anakin failed to get his master's attention. "Say your prayers, Jedi." The trooper said coldly before preparing to pull the trigger..._**

**_"Ah!" The same trooper yelped in pain as he fell to the floor. Anakin saw a guy about his height, with an all black outfit and black helmet (No, not Darth Vader) and the guy took out the troopers with a few punches and kicks. The one remaining trooper pointed the blaster at the mysterious man, a blue beam emerged from the blaster, going towards the man. In one swift move, he used an arm to cartwheel out the way and run towards the trooper, who continued to blast. The man jumped over them and ducked before reaching the trooper and punching him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. The man picked up the light saber and tossed it to Anakin, who stared in amazement. "We have to go find Ahsoka." The man said before running, with Anakin following._**

**_Ahsoka sat on the floor on the last floor of a high tower. Right now, she felt like one of those lonely princesses that got locked in towers- she didn't know what it felt like to be so lonely, to not feel Anakin next to her. At that thought she clutched her chest, hoping Anakin will be alright; but then she remembered when she couldn't feel it- her mother's necklace. As long as he had that, he would be safe. She smiled and stood up as she made her way to the metal bars that was the window, she couldn't help but think how much she missed her light saber. She held onto te metal bars and stared at the chaos at the bottom of her tower...if she could only help- wait. Duh, she's a Jedi, of course she can help. She stuck her tiny hand out the window and used the force to smash the troopers against the wall of the tower. She continued to do that, until the door opened..._**

**_"I'm NOT going with you. I don't care if you saved me, I won't go until I know who you are." Ahsoka said, stopping in her tracks having the man stop. He sighed. He knew this girl wouldn't go with him, unless she knew who HE was. Regreting it, yet excited to let her know who he was, he took off his helmet and looked down in ashament. Ahsoka gasped in shock and happiness._**

**_"I-It's you...Isaiah..."_**

* * *

_**So there you have it! Isaiah comes back! x3 You didn't think I'd really let him miss the battle, did you? Okay, so here are my requests for you:**_

_**1: Give Reina your blessing, and a few nice words**_

_**2: Thank my friend, Agent Megas, and tell her what you would like to see in the next chapter (JUST NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THE WAR)**_

_**3: Read her stories and review and subscribe**_

_**4: Let me know what you think about that little part up there ^^ Yeah, scroll up to the scene. That's what I'm talking about.**_

_**5: And let me know if you think Reina and I should make a profile where we write our stories together.**_

_**Thanks everyone! xD**_

_**-Liz-**_

_**P.S. Any Naruto fans? I'm gonna write a fanfic about it on my profile, LizbethSmiles10, so keep an eye out for it. And PM me(: **_


	14. The Truth Is Worth Dying For

The sun flashed across my eye lids, making them flutter open to see Anakin finishing up his hair. When I sat up I yawned before stretching and I saw he was watching me and then he gave me a smile. I smiled back and then he walked over to me before leaning down and began to kiss me at the same time he was sitting down on the bed. I don't know how long we kissed but I wish we could have kissed a lot longer. See, as we were kissing, Padme just decided to walk through the door- which I thought was locked- in the middle of it and slowly we break away. Anakin almost glared at the senator as he rose to his feet and walked over to her.

"Why are you here Padme?" Anakin asked, the tone he used was the same one he uses for the enemies we encounter and we are trying to get answers out of them. She looked irritated at his attitude but continued on.

"I need to tell Ahsoka something." Padme said

"Okay, what do you have to tell her?" Anakin questions. He knew he sounded like one of those guys who try to get into the middle of drama, but he loved me too much to let Padme try something on me. Unlike myself, Anakin has more confidence.

"It's about Isaiah." Padme replyed, her gaze moving behind Anakin to me.

My face dropped the second I heard my bestfriend's name 'Isaiah'. Well, he _had_ been my best friend, but...I had lost him. I should have tried to talk to him, and figure out what was wrong because he was acting odd before the day he was murdered. I should have been there for him as he had been all of those days for me. I had let him go, feeling not cared about and not loved._ That_ was my greatest mistake. Anakin rushed to my side. He embraced me as I threatened to overflow with emotion.

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's okay,"Anakin cooed as his hand ran up and down her back.

Padme's eyes shimmered with jealousy as she watched the scene before her. That _thing_ doesn't deserve Anakin the way she did. Anakin was able to do way better yet he was blinded by that little girl. Padme thought and thought, if she was able to get rid of that burden, then Anakin would no longer be blind and he would see that she was the one for him, not Ahsoka. As much as Padme despised the girl, she still felt that Ahsoka deserved to know what Isaiah went through. The things he would secretly tell Padme and he would tell no one else. The reason he _died_ and _how_ he died. Padme knew it would break Ahsoka's heart, since Isaiah and her were so close, but Ahsoka needed to know. The senator knew she caused the Jedi enough pain by driving Isaiah to commit suicide. Padme knew she isn't that brutal, so she was planning to end Ahsoka's misery soon so she wouldn't have to watch Padme and Anakin be a couple.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and bit her lip, then released it before asking, "What about...Isaiah?"

"He...he died because of me." She admitted. So many emotions began to stir up in Ahsoka. Anger, pain, shock, sympathy. But all of Ahsoka's emotions led to sympathy.

"W-what?" Ahsoka gasped and Padme sighed.

"I told Isaiah I didn't love him and that I was using him to get Anakin." Padme confessed which made Anakin's eyebrows furrow as he tightened his grip around Ashoka's waist.

"Did he ever doubt me? Because I...I wasn't a good friend to him and I want him to know how sorry I am for that, but I never got the chance to apologize." Ahsoka admitted as the tears rolled down her cheeks, they were soon wiped away by Anakin's thumb.

"No, he never doubted you or said anything negative about you. He said he loved you more than his life. That he would rather die than lose you. He also said that you were gorgeous, and the most beautiful both in personality and appearance and heart, and you were the most adventurist and most perfect girl in the entire universe. He also said he would do anything for you." Padme recalls

Padme expected Ahsoka to break out in screaming or be angry at her, but instead, Ahsoka whispered, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Padme replied before leaving the room.

As soon as Padme left Anakin got up and locked the door before joining his finace back on the bed. He pulled her into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her before he whispered apologetic nothings into Ahsoka's ear as she sobbed. He then couldn't take her tears anymore so he gently kissed her lips and she began to kiss back, the tears began to stop.

* * *

Padme watched through the crack of the door as she planned her revenge on Ahsoka. Padme was going to hire Aurra Sing to assassinate Ahsoka, so she could have Anakin to herself.

Padme told Sing that she would be paid the lump sum of credits after she did the job. Sing took a position on top of a tree near the window of Ahsoka and Anakin's quarters. Sing began to look into her sniper rifle's scope, above the barrel which was aimed at Ahsoka's head.

"Do your best Sing. You'll get the credits when the target is down." Padme instructed the assassin.

"I will. Well Senator Amidala you should leave now before they discover you authorized a plot to assassinate Ahsoka Tano." Aurra Sing recommends, but the senator smirked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be long gone before they find me. And most likely so will you." Padme assured with fake confidence.

"I can't wait to see Tano bleeding on the floor, paying for all she has done to me. It will be a scene I have waited ages to see. The day Jedi Tano falls was the day I would finally rid of my grudge with her." Aurra Sing says coldly.

"I will see you after I guess Sing." Padme says. Aurra nods, "Yep."

And with that Aurra Sing released the trigger of her rifle and she just barely missed Ahsoka's head. The bullet hit Ahsoka in the neck, which made Ahsoka gasp into the kiss and her body fell forward. Anakin caught Ahsoka's limp body and turned toward the open window, toward the path of the bullet, and he saw nothing. He looked at Ahsoka, then at her neck where his hand lay stained with her blood. Ahsoka was struggling with breathing and she staring into Anakin's eyes with pain and horror before she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. I have to get you to a medic before you bleed out or suffocate." Anakin commanded quickly.

Anakin didn't bother closing the window and rushed out the door with Ahsoka in his now bloody arms to the med bay. If he lollygagged than Ahsoka might die from bleeding out, or of oxygen deprivation. So Anakin ran as fast as he could to the med bay so he could save Ahsoka's life.

He laid her on a bed when he arrived. And a medical droid showed up immediately, and began to tend to Ahsoka's wound. The medical droid sent Anakin outside to wait, as they began to perform a more painful procedure. Anakin grinded his teeth together as he fidgeted with his fingers as the sound of his fiance was screaming in pain. Soon the screams suddenly became silent and a few moments later, Obi-Wan and Plo Koon were near Anakin. "What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin explained to them about his and Ahsoka's encounter with Padme and then Ahsoka was suddenly shot.

"I find that strangely odd that the assassination happened after Senator Amidala appeared." Plo Koon commented. "As do I," Obi-Wan agreed before the medical driod appeared and Anakin urgently turned to the driod, who began shaking it's head. "I'm sorry."

For once in his life, Anakin was horrified. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he shook his own head, denying his fiance had passed on. "No.." He whispered then rushed past the driod and into the room Ahsoka was in. He ran over to the bed and stared at the motionless corpse that laid in the bed. Her vacant eyes stared into space and all her blood puddled around her head and stained the sheets while her lips turned blue from the lack of oxygen. "Ahsoka.." He breathed as he fell to his knees and grabbed onto her hand before his eyes widened. Her skin was cold and her veins were running dry. Now that his love, his own heart, has died, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

What was his name again? Who was he? What happened to the girl in front of him? What did the word love mean again? How does he breath? What's the point of living without a heart?

* * *

**A/N: HEY! Long time no see! Sorry about that I was just having family issues, school, my god-kid, ugh it's all been to much! Anyway, he's the next chapter and omg I can't believe Ahsoka dies! :O How is Anakin gonna react to this? Please Anakin, don't be like Isaiah and commit suicide! We (Being all the fan girls) LOVE YOU! **

**I didn't write this chapter, but I did fix it a little and I added the ending, and I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be longer! I hope this will make up for me being gone so long but.. :P**

**Oh hey, did you guys see Liz just made a new story of her own? It's a Bleach fanfic and it's an IchigoxOC story. IF your interested, her profile name is LizbethSmiles10.**

**Thanks everyone! Please review! And thank you for so many reviews guys. You make me so happy ^^**

**P.S. **

**It's 1 in the morning, so if I have any spelling mistakes or stuff like that, I'm sure you'll understand. Love you all~!  
**


	15. Sorrow of Goodbye, Battle Starts!

**_A/N:__ Sorry for the wait guys, went on a short Author's Block (again...) but I'm back and I hope this chapter makes up for it so please read and leave reviews, _**

**_Xxnikkigirl123xX: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope it surprised you, and I will post more :D Don't wanna keep you in suspence for too long._**

**_TessyClawz: Yeah I know and sorry, I was just really busy that I barely managed to write that last chapter back there, PM me! x)_**

**_P.S. Anybody else wanna be budies, feel free to PM me or I'll hunt you down 0_0 ...hehe, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**"WHAT?"**_ _Anakin Skywalker's angery voice boomed through out the huge building that held more than a hundered rooms, mostly held for Senators and Jedi's, and one of the room's contain a hospital where the brunette's beloved _was_ once laying on the same bed Anakin's tightly closed fists slammed. Obi-Wan and Anakin went to visit the corpse which Anakin loved so dearly but when he entered the room he saw that the medical driods were in a panic and soon he found out Ahsoka's body had been tooken. "How did you lose her body?" Anakin yelled as he felt his heart break even more with the mixture of sorrow, anger and anxiety build and cloud his heart making him out of character and into a jerk. _

_"Anakin, calm down. The best way to resolve this is through patiences," Obi-wan spoke while gripping his once padawan's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. The brunette had his teeth clenched together and he was breathing hard while he turned his dark and cold eyes towards the understanding ones of his teacher, "Just hear them out."_

_"Master Jedi, my apologies, but I had to go and get my circuts rewired to perform a scan on this bullet that shot your padawan so that I may inform you of who her murderer is. But you see, as I came back her body was gone and that window was smashed open." The driod explained while turning around and pointing to the open window with shattered glass on the floor, somehow Anakin felt that glass was once the wall around his heart. He wanted to believe this driod was lying to him, he thought the driod actually took Ahsoka somewhere else, or maybe they were playing a joke on him, clearly not a funny one, but Anakin came to his senses and realized two things; one, this driod had to reason to lie about something like this and two, even if this driod had a reason he couldn't. _

_"Do you know who took her?" Obi-wan asked while Anakin tried calming himself down. The andriod shook it's head, "Sadly, no."_

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've been informed about Ahsoka's corpse being kidnapped and I felt horrible. The whole reason I wanted her dead was to have Anakin for myself but now that she's dead things aren't turning out as I had planned. Anakin hasn't been himself lately, he would now kill out of rage instead of justice whenever he is assigned a mission, he's locked up in his room all day mourning, when I do see him I see that he's very stiff and when we make eye-contact I see the unusual softness in his face but his eyes are burning with sorrow and confusion and hate. I have tried to talk to him before but he wouldn't even listen or he would walk away but when he does respond he uses a soft voice mixed in with darkness and he only uses little words for small talk. Today is the day we are preparing for war against our enemy who has been reported by Jedi before they died by their hands, that these people go around and kill innocent people and things and they seem to have a very slick attitue towards woman.

I am packing each gun with six containers of laser bullets and I have ten guns in belt full of ten holsters, that's just for my hips. I still have my tigh, my forearm, my ankel, and any other place that seems apropriate for a gun to be. I sighed before I looked out the window and my thoughts wandered towards Ahsoka; I don't know why I have this strange feeling about her absance..

* * *

Anakin sighed in sadness while he plopped onto his bed and layed back with his legs handing off the side of the bed, he had just finished grabbing two lightsabers; one blue one which was originally his and another green one that once belong to Ahsoka. _'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day..' _Anakin thought while turning to his side and staring at the two lightsabers that he set close together, a faint figure stood at the door way holding it in her hands before the figure faded away. "I can't bring myself to remember your face, my heart's messed with my head this badly that it's getting hard to remember you..." He spoke into the night air as if Ahsoka stood next to him before he kicked off his boots and pulled the sheets over his head.

_"How am I gonna get through this without you...?"_

_The next morning..._

I walked down the hall that leads to Anakin's room before I tapped on it lightly. "What do you want?" Anakin called from the other side of the door, I'm sure he knew it was me.

"I came by to bring your breakfast, you are gonna need to eat before you go to fight." I called back while lifting the tray of food in my hands a little higher as if he could see me through the door. The metal door slid open and Anakin stood on the other side with an annoyed and irritated look on his face, but sadness and sorrow in his eyes, his hands rested on the door way and his eyebrows furrowed as if he were trying to glare at me. He shook his head, "Not hungery right now." I pushed him into his room with a hand and walked into his room myself and set the tray of food down.

"Well too bad because you haven't been eating properly _Anny_." I said and turned around and put my hands on my hips while he gave me his best death glare, "Don't you _ever_ call me that _again_." He hissed through his teeth before taking a deep breath and sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Padme...just leave already."

* * *

"War fallen on us, it has." Master Yoda spoke to all the Jedi, troopers, and innocent people that lived in the empty world that Master Plo Koon had found and decided to use the sandy land as their battle field. "People, be guided to Jedi Senate, you must." He added before a few troopers adjusted their gun's to their hands at the command of their protection mission. "Please don't be startled, the Jedi Senate is a very peaceful and safe place for you all." Padme explained as the people began to mumble to themselves and looked around.

"Rex, lead them home." Anakin said darkly with his arms across his chest and his eyes were closed with his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes sir, alright men move out!" The commanding trooper called and the rest of his men nodded in agreement before leading the innocent people into the war ships and watching them blast back into space.

"Jedi-Master Yoda, how do you know the enemy will be here?" Padme asked while looking around. The entire planet seemed like one giant desert with sand everywhere and giant scorpins crawling around and taking people at random, yet there was a midevil touch to it with the giant barrier of water that surrounded a giant and tall black castle from below, and there was a bridge that led people across and into the tower. "Forsee it, I did." He replied with a sort of weird smile on his face as he walked with his cane over to Anakin. "Uh, master Yoda." Anakin breathed while standing up and bowing, Anakin may have been mad and upset but he never lost his respect to Yoda.

"Jedi Ahsoka death in vain is it? You make that decition alone." His wise words seemed to slap Anakin in the face and left him wide eyed. He could never let Ahsoka's death be in vain, it only means that he has to win this battle and continue to protect innocent lives, he just wished he could protect the life that was in front of him. "Hm. Darkness aproaching, I feel.." Yoda said with a serious face then turned around on his cane and walked away leaving Anakin with new determination, yet more sorrow then ever.

"Prepare yourselfs, Jedi masters." Yoda commanded and all of them took out their light sabers and looked towards the sky and awaited for a battle ship to appoarch, which was there and landed in no time and the battle had begun, without Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

_**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME LIGHT CUSSING SO BE PREPARED (it is bad guys after all, what would you want them to say? "Oh dude, your mama's so...?")**_

_**So war has stared without Ahsoka and I think Anakin doesn't like it. What do you think happened to her body? Was she kidnapped? Did Padme have something to do with it? Do you think Anakin is ever gonna find out Padme is the one who killed her? Questions, questions...**_

_**::READ::**_

_**You guys, I was honestly disappointed to see that I only got two reviews on the last chapter :( I didn't want to have to come to this but...**_

_**The next chapter isn't gonna be posted until I get five or more reviews.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
